RogueDimension Neptunia: Liberation
by The D.U.N.K.666
Summary: Set in a different world of Neptunia, the world of Gamindustri is under the dictatorship of Obsidian Heart, known as Akuma in reality. Ruling for nearly 400 years, the world lost hope. But, A certain protagonist ain't gonna take that! A story of Adventure, Action, Fantasy and Romance(?). The quest to save Gamindustri begins with a Bang! (Male Nep X Noire; Involves OC's.)
1. Liberate 1

_**Disclaimer: I Own nothing Besides OC and Story.**_

 _ **{To Make this part of the story more enjoyable; Play Senya From Naruto Shippuden and Imagine Madara Uchiha is reading this to you.}**_

* * *

All of us know the Hyper Dimension, Ultra Dimension, Zero and Heart dimension and countless others. But, This one, is quite different than others...

For you to understand better, I'll bring you back... It Happened around 400 years ago in this dimension...

At First, This world didn't have the law of order, Everyone was against everyone in

forms of Groups, Tribes, and Simple Rogue's who were in it for good credit. The Gamindustri of this world was in disarray for a long, Long time.

Until... One day... The Birth of a CPU appeared...

Her name was Akuma; The CPU of Gamindustri known as Obsidian Heart.

She instantly brought together a Nation under the name of Planeptune. Conquering Land after land, Making the entire world under her command in a matter of 3 days.

People and children read in books, That a CPU would descend. One that would bring about peace, and poverty... an ever lasting era of peace and light...

...And One that would bring Disaster, and Chaos... an ever lasting era of disorder and Darkness...

Akuma brought gamindustri under a single flag, but not the way people had wanted. She was a dictator than a leader, a Demon rather than goddess, Heartless as one in every way. People had tried to bring her down, but failed, only angering Obsidian Heart.

She brought about unfair rights, people living worse than back then. This World was ruled by fear, and power that Obsidian Heart brought. Slowly, More and More people rose up, demanding Fair Rights, Demanding Freedom...

But that succeeded in only angering her.

Akuma was at the brink of destroying the ones that opposed.

And she did just that, she killed the ones that opposed, and no one has dared to oppose her again.

Nearly 380 Years Passed.

However... Something happened one day, that no one expected would happen...

Akuma's Wall, The Wall of Prophecy foretold that, One day, a New CPU would ascend. One with Light purple hair, One that would start a revolt against Akuma and bring order to gamindustri, and give it the peace that it was promised.

Akuma Couldn't accept this.

She had ordered her legion of Soldiers to Destroy the Prohecy's origin's, The Ones with Light Purple Hair. She'd thought that they were insulting her absolute rule, and ordered their annihilation.

Fires blazed in the night sky... a Village of 750 was slaughtered. Men were butchered... Children and women, Fates that are unspeakable to say... This was the darkest day in gamindustri... and All of it's life...

However... When she had been filled with the pleasure of Becoming Almighty... Another Prophecy was seen by the wall...

Instead of A CPU with Lught Purple Hair showing up; It was foretold by the wall, That A Group of Heros would arise and defeat Akuma.

Akuma then destroyed the wall, And It's Future sight...

She spocke words that echo to this day...

 ** _"No one can oppose me... No One Exists in this world that can... And there will never be..."_**

* * *

 **Age: Present Day/20XX**

 **Direction: North East(Lowee Territory In Hyper Dimension.)**

 **Location: Lafthora Woods**

 **Season: Winter(Lowee Atmosphere).**

 **Time: 2:35 P.M.**

The Woods of Lafthora were silent. Not even the wind was heard. The entire forest was covered with snow, Some Trees still had autumn colored leaves on them, but the lower ground had a snow. In the distance, A Rabbit came out of it's hole. A Gray Rabit that wandered a little, Looking at it's surroundings. Then It froze. (Hah, Puns)

*Thunk!*

Until, Before it could move, An Arrow Had pierced and instantly killed it. Shortly, Footstep

s could be heard. What walked up to it was a Boy who looked about 16. He had White hunting boots with Black on the bottom. He had White Glooves on and He also had on white pants, Along with a White Coat that went a bit passed his Bottom, It also had a Hood that he currently wore, which had Fur of the edges of the Hood. His hair was not seen, for it was hidden under the hood, and his eyes were not visible, covered by the front edge of the hood.

He pulled out the arrow from the ground and pulled off the dead rabbit. He put the arrow to his back and walked back to a Brown Horse tied to a Tree. He bent down and tied the Rabbit to the saddle. His rose up and turned back around. He had a Large Knife to his hip and a Wooden Bow and Some Arrows to his back.

"..." He remained Quiet as the forest also remained quiet. He found it strange. The forest which usually had more Animals and Mosnters lurking about has a been declined. He had heard rumors before heading out here, but he overheard it from a bunch of thugs who were drunk.

The Woods here in the North East are used for hunting for the people back home. People do it for the coin of providing Meat for the Market, or they do it for their own benefit and provide for the family alone.

However, The Woods' Animals has begun to decline. Monster Hordes aren't usually strong or common in this forest, in fact, It's Rare to even find a Dogoo. So, To why the decline is happening, must be because of Bandits or Monsters that have wandered here.

"...Better go take a look around..." The Boy whispered to avoid being heard by possible animals. He started to run from where the horse was tied and onto some Giant Rocks that were covered with less snow. He climbed up on the top rather quickly and walked to the edge of the other side. Looking around, He didn't see much. Nothing but the White, Snowy landscape that was the Lafthora Forest.

Then, He saw a Horde of Hawks circling a Something. He paused for a moment, Thinking back when he was back at his Home Village.

"...Wait a Second..." He said as he pulled out a Old Worn out Map. He extended it out to where the Hawks were and saw an exact picture on the map. It also showed the lay out for the area. An Old abandon Outpost That belonged to a Group Of Bandits. It shows to be abandoned, But the Hawks there is not coincidence.

"...Next Stop; The Haunted Spooky Scary Outpost that may or may not be Deserted. Great." He complained quietly as he jumped down, Rock by Rock. He then proceeded to head over to the supposed Abandon outpost.

 ** _~~~30 Minute Time Skip~~~_**

He had finally arrived at The Abandoned Outpost, And It Was... Inviting to say the least.

There was a gate of Spiked wood crashed to the ground, Tents were torn and broken down, and some still stood. A The Giant Building, that was a factory or , was old and Looked like it was about to collapse at any given moment, yet it still stood tall. There was a giant fire pit a little far from the entrance of the building, where there was a Giant opening, The wood was very burnt and it would collapse it you touched it. The Camp was in ruins. Some rusty weapons lying here and there with skeletons that had armor or leather gear on.

It was a graveyard technically speaking. A Graveyard of Souls whose death's at still unknown. It could've been Betrayal or a Large Monster, Or a Pack of Thevies trying to steal their wealth. Whatever happened, It was a massacre.

The Boy started to walk over the broken down gate and started to walk to the entrance of the Building. He looked around his surroundings as he only heard a light winter breeze and his own footsteps crushing in the snow. He went around the fire pit and walked in the Building, Which was also In ruin, No surprise there, but the floors were rusty and creaking, Old Metal Floors. He walked into a room which looked like an office, Except that the door was Busted open and there were 5 skeletons in the ground, one Slamed into the wall, and one without a lower jaw, still wearing the same Metal and Leather Armor. Then, He noticed one of them had a Hand of one of the drawers.

The boy walked up to it and pulled out the drawer, With the corpse hand falling off it.

"Sorry Bud..." The boy apologized and pulled out a Old Notebook. He opened it up to where there was a book mark, And begun to read.

The Following was written.

* * *

 **December 18th, 20XX.**

 **"Its Been 3 Months since we made this shithole into a Outpost. That all said that it was safe, No Monster could attack us and succeed! Well, They were wrong. A Frost Drake came and attacked the Outpost during the middle of the night, and killed most of us. It left, but I think it's playing with us. To make matters worse, It destroyed the gate, The only thing protecting us from Monsters."**

 **These Humanoid Wolf Things came in and started tearing everyone to shreds. It was over before we knew what hit us, and 5 of us managed to escape. But now we're trapped, with that thing trying to bust down the door, And Me writing this. To anyone who finds this journal, There is a Key hidden in pages 56-135, its a little hiding spot for me to hide the key to the treasury. I was planning on killing everyone while they slept and stealing the goods for myself."**

 **"But, At this rate, It's like saying I'm getting out of this. The Room is North West of this room, In the chief's quarters. Maybe you can try and get that Weapon?"**

* * *

That was all it said. "(They were killed by a frost dragon then, huh? I knew it had to be a monster. But still, The Humanoid Wolf is concerning. Werewolf? Maybe. Let's just get out of here and-)"

Before the boy could finish his train of thought, it went off the rails as he heard footsteps behind him. Quickly pulling out his hunting now and aiming it, He saw a Hirl with Black Raven Hair. Her attire was like The Boys', However, She had a Gun strapped to her hip. She looked about the same age as the boy, same height, Same Attire except her clothes were black with Silver fur.

The girl looked at The Boy with surprise with Dark Ruby eyes, as they kept their distance from the other.

"Who are you?" The boy asked.

"I should be asking you that. Are you a Bandit?" The girl replied.

"No, But it's uncommon for a girl to be out here. Tell me who you are."

"My Name Is-" before she could finish, Loud Growling was heard behind the Boy. When he looked back, a Dragon's Head was hovering over the glass on the other side of the room. It was a Blue Color with Ice color eyes. It opened it mouth for a roar, But before it could, The girl tackled the boy to the ground behind the desk for cover.

The Dragon Breathed Frost as it froze the walls, Filling the easy exit of which the two came from in ice. The Dragon stopped and roared. It lowered down and stomped away.

"That was close..." The girl said.

"U-Uhh..." The boy tried to talk before girl looked at his face up close.

...

...

...

Realizing the Position they were in, The Girl Blushed in complete Embarrassment and Screamed in high pitch while getting off him and smacking him.

"OW!"

"I-I-I-I-I-I'm So Sorry! That was in the heat of the moment, And I, Uh-!" The Girl started To Stutter in her words from embarrassment. The Boy got up and grabbed his Bow, Put it to his back, And looked at the ground.

"I-It's Fine..." He said, Though that was also embarrassing for him as well. He picked up a Sheathed sword and pulled it out. It wasn't in Brand new condition, But It'll work. The Blade wasn't too long, But a Decent Length.

He Put the sheath to his back and Gripped the sword.

"If It's Not too much trouble..." The Boy said, catching the Girl off guard, snapping her back to reality after thinking of Goddess knows what.

"Can you Help me defeat that Dragon? It'll be bad if it gets to the town near here." He said as he looked out the shattered window, Seeing that the beast was gone.

"Huh?! Are you Crazy?! Defeat a Frost Dragon?! Are you insane?!" The girl yelled.

"We can't risk it getting into town, Plus, There is something here that I need. That Dragon is just standing in my way. Can you help me?" He asked again.

"..."

"..."

"On one Condition."

"And That would Be?"

"Take Off your Hood, Me tell me your Name." She said. The boy paused for a moment, Before sighing and taking off his hood.

Showing his Short, Light Purple Hair. Getting a look at his eyes, they were light purple.

"Names' Neptune. How 'Bout Yours?"

"...Mine Is Noire. Nice to meet You." The Girl known as Noire said.

The Boy, Now Known as Neptune, Looked out the glass and heard the dragon close by. Before he jumped out the window, He looked out and offered a Hand to Noire.

"Like I Said, I'm Neptune, So let's Get Going." He said. Noire was hesitant, But after feeling like he could be trusted, Noire took his hand and jumped down to the lower ground with Neptune.


	2. Liberate 2

_**Disclaimer: I Own nothing Besides OC and Story.**_

* * *

Neptune and Noire landed on the snowy ground and instantly took cover behind a metal water tank. 4 rows of 4 water tanks were lined up, there was a hole in the huge ceiling with front on it, giving proof that the dragon came through it. Speaking of said Dragon, The Frost Drake came through the ceiling and landed on one of the water tanks. Getting a good look at it, It had it's wings as Hands and looked smaller.

 **{Think a Frost Dragon From Skyrim.}**

Neptune pulled Noire into a Lower floor Room and ducked down underneath the Broken window. He put his Sword to his back and pulled out his Hunting Bow with an Arrow.

"I'll Draw it's attention, Try and find a weak spot." Neptune said as he slowly made his way out of the room while crouching.

"Wait, What about you!?" Noire whispered. Neptune looked back and smirked.

"I'll be fine. Just try and find a weak spot while I distract the guy." Neptune said as he left. Noire hesitated before pulling out her gun from it's holster. It was a Black 500 cal Magnum Pistol that had 8 Rounds in it, which also gave off a Green light from the handle. She held it with two hands as she observed from out the broken window.

Back with Neptune, He had climbed on one of the Water Tanks and, Without getting the Dragons' Notice, stood up and aimed an arrow at the beast.

A Frost Dragon isn't high on defense normally, but is high in cold weather. But, Frost Dragon's have a weak spot somewhere on their bodies. But, It isn't the same with all dragons, so Neptune had Noire try and locate the weak spot while he distracted it. He aimed for he dragon's wing, and fired. However, despite making it on contact with the left wing, It simply Bounced off like a simple bouncy ball. The Frost Dragon turned it's head and saw Neptune aiming his hunting bow at it. Growling and preparing for a breath attack, The Dragon approached Neptune. Neptune quickly jumped off and just barely avoided the attack the last second.

Neptune Sprinted through the rows and tried to get the Dragon to get confused and circle around. The Dragon gave him a trail a Frost breath to run from, and Neptune finally Broke the circle and ran underneath it. Quickly aiming his bow at the chest of the Dragon, He released another arrow that just barely cracked the scales. The Dragon roared in annoyance and looked down and tried to bite him, but Neptune leaped out of the way. Quickly getting to his feet, He ran through the Rows again and Exited the Giant Room. The Dragon roared In Anger and Ascended to the sky, going through the hole in the roof.

Noire watched Neptune as he was able to survive that long.

"How does he expect me to find the Weak point if he leaves with the Dragon? Jeez..." Noire complained as she got up and prepared to follow Neptune, But she hit her thigh on the desk.

She crouched down and held her thigh in a bit of pain. When she looked up, she saw the drawer opened and felt the urge to open it. And she did just that. She opened it up and saw 4 Black Steel Arrows and Three Glowing Green Bullets for her gun. Looking at the Bullets in Shock, She looked up at the ceiling and heard a Dragon Roar shortly after doing so.

"(If we can use these... Then we have a chance!)" Noire thought as she Put the bullets in her pouch. She then ran out the passage way and followed after Neptune.

* * *

Neptune was currently running away from the Frost Dragon as it glided at him while breathing frost breath. In front, Neptune Escaped by taking covered in a Smaller building that worked as a Station of sorts. He quickly shut the door and quickly blocked it with the greatest defense in all of Creation.

He put a Chair up under the handle.

"Perfect, FORT SQUIDWARD! IS ALL BUT IMPENETRABLE!" Neptune yelled as the Dragon landed directly in front of it. Neptune realized that there was no glass, and even if there was, it would instantly break.

"..."

 _"*Dragon Growls*"_

"...Where's The Dragonborn when you need one, Huh?"

The Dragon responded by bring its head back and breathing out a Frost attack, Which Neptune Was barely able to take cover from, Grazing his left Elbow. When it stopped, The Entire room was covered in ice. Only behind the desk where Neptune was was unaffected by it. Neptune's head slowly rose up and he shivered.

"Jeez, That thing is cold!" Neptune whispered as He heard the dragons' head hovering at the window. A loud snort from the dragon, which resulted from a bit of snow being shot, was heard before a loud laser blast hit.

The Dragon roared as it turned around and saw Noire aiming her Magnum Pistol at the dragon. She fired at the Drake again, Which was a Green Energy Blast. It exploded on the dragon face as it hit its mark. The dragon roared in annoyance as it glided over to Noire. Noire retreated into the Building as The Dragon crashed into it and breathed Frost into the entrance that was too big for the Drake to enter. The Dragon then roared up to the sky and ascended towards it.

Neptune, Seeing a Chance to flee, Jumped out the shattered window and bolted to the building towards Noire. He climbed the pipes up and quickly entered before the dragon descended down again.

He ran down the Dark halls, When he reach a Room and slid to the wall. Breathing heavily, He laid there for a few seconds before looking above him to see Noire.

"S'up?"

"Have Fun?" Noire asked.

"Uh... Yeah."

"Hm... It looked like you had some trouble."

"No~!"

"..."

"...Please help me."

"Okay. Since you asked nicely." Noire said with a satisfied smile and pulled out the arrows. Neptune got up and took them. He examined them and he reached for his bow, which he aimed with. Feeling the Effectiveness that the Arrow would do against the dragon simply by among it, he lowered the Bow and Arrow and Examined it again.

"This is an Really Rare Item... Where did you find this?" Neptune asked. Noire shrugged.

"They were in the Desk Drawer when I- Uh... I... Was Looking around! Yeah! I-I totally didn't hit my thigh on the edge of the desk and open the Desk drawer my mere coincidence or Anything!" Noire said.

...

"...Ah... The Local Tsundere..." Neptune mumbled, Which Noire heard.

"What was That?!"

"Nothing!" Neptune quickly made his way to the exit while putting the Bow to his back as well as the arrows. He pulled out the sword he picked up.

"Alright, Let's Go. We're gonna stop running and Face it head on. You'll try and shoot it's mouth so I can get an Opening, then use this Sword to stab it. Or, You can face it, And I use these Arrows to kill it." Neptune said.

"Alright." Noire nodded as the two made their way through the halls. Noire had her gun in her hands as Neptune gripped the sword. They could hear the dragon roaring as they heard it landing outside. Neptune started to run faster than Noire, which had him reach the outdoors faster.

Jumping off the edge of the building, He raised his sword, while the dragon tried to grab him with its mouth, but failed, Because Neptune managed to land on its head, While he slashed its head.

Roaring, The Dragon waved its head around frantically, Trying to shake him off, but Neptune held on, Hitting the Dragon with his sword, which was doing nothing.

With Noire, She tried aiming at the dragon trying to get a clean shot at it, but It kept moving around like a mad bull.

"How am I suppose to give him an Opening if it just keeps on Moving?!" Noire complained.

Back with Neptune, he prepared one final strike with his sword, But when he did, The blade broke into pieces, Thus becoming useless.

Neptune threw the blade out of his hand and Was about to take out his knife, but the dragon finally managed to throw him off his head. Before Neptune hit the ground, However, The Dragon bite the Straps to his Arrow pack. Waving him around, Neptune Took out on his knife and started cutting the leather Strap. He cut it successfully, But was thrown into a wall when he did. Falling to the ground, He struggled to get up. The Dragon was still waving the Arrow pack around, still thinking that Nep was still on it.

Neptune tried to get up, But couldn't. That hurt way more than it intended to. But, just about when the dragon dropped the Arrow Pack. Noire's gun landed near him.

"Wha...?!" Neptune asked before noire yelled.

 _"USE IT!"_ She had yelled. Neptune reached for the gun and barely got its handle when the dragon realized that Nep was at the wall. The dragon roared and was about to drive its teeth into his gut, but Neptune Successfully managed to grab the gun in time, Aim it at the Dragon's Mouth, And Fired a Dark Green Energy Bullet down its throat.

The Dragon coughed violently in extreme pain as it waved its head around more Violently than before. Then, It reached out to the sky with its neck, Gasping deeply, Stopping, and falling to the ground with its head laying on its side.

Neptune breathed in and out heavily. His arms were behind him from the extreme recoil of the Gun, and stared at the Dragon's corpse.

"Hey! You Okay?!" Noire yelled as Neptune lowered his hands down.

"...Yeah! That was... Intense..." Neptune said between breaths.

"Don't move! I'll make my way down to you!" Noire yelled as she started to make her way down. She ran over to Neptune and stood there staring at him and the to the dragon.

"I didn't think a Single Rare Bullet would instantly kill it..." Noire said in awe.

"Second Chapter and you already get an overpowered weapon? That's Cheap. Those Arrows better be worth something." Neptune complained. Noire looked back at him with a sort of annoyed look.

"There were only three, and they aren't as overpowered as you think! Those were Special enhanced Photon Bullets used for this specific gun. It's a Photon Magnum Cal 46D!" Noire said. Neptune gave her a look of question and confusion, which made Noire shrug it off.

"Anyway... Now that the Dragon is done, What were you doing here?" Noire asked. Neptune looked up.

"I was hunting, and I heard rumors about the Decline in animals. So I thought that a Monster made its way here somehow and I wanted to take care of it. But then I found a Journal and found out that a stash was hidden here, So I wanted to check it out. But the you and a Frost Dragon showed up and, Uh... That 'bout sum it up." Neptune said.

"I See... Well, Since I technically saved your life, you'll share that treasure, Right?" Noire asked.

"Huh?"

"Well, It's obvious that the girl that saved you would get a Share of a Bandits' wealth because she threw you her valuable gun, would get some kind of reward." Noire said in a proud manner.

"Ugh..."

"So~?"

"Fine, Whatever."

"Yes!" Noire rose her fist to the air in victory. Neptune used the wall to get himself up and walked weakly to the Northwest building. Noire, However, noticed that he was quite weak.

"Are You Okay?" Noire asked.

"I'm Fin..." Neptune fell to his hands and knees in the ground and Noire went to him.

She reached inside her pouch and pulled out an Heaing Grass.

"Here." Noire had bent down and handed him the Grass. Neptune taking the grass slowly used it and he got back up.

"...Thanks."

"...Your Welcome."

And like That, The Two made their way to the North West Building to claim their reward.

A Few minutes pass, and they make it into a Small Building that had an Undergrond room. However, The metal hatch door that locked it was torn open. Shocked, Neptune and Noire readied their weapons for anything. Neptune had his Hunting Knife while Noire Reloaded her Gun. They jumped down, Since it wasn't that deep of a drop.

They had their guard up, since they didn't know what was down here. However, Neptune felt nothing else with them. He looked around and saw an Torch on the wall. He grabbed it, pulled out a lighter, and the torch went ablaze. Neptune looked around and saw a skeleton wearing Metal armor resembling a Bear, Torn to shreds. The chest armor was Ripped open as the corpse laid on its back with a broken sword in its right hand.

"...Man... This guy didn't go out well..." Neptune said as he crouched down and examines his corpse. He looked up and saw a hall that led down to another room. But, Before that...

Neptune saw a large Chest that basically screamed,

"HEY! I HAVE ALOT OF GOLD IN ME! COME AND TAKE IT!"

Neptune went to it and tried to Open it, but failed because of a Lock. When he reaches in his pocket, he didn't pull anything out. Patting around him frantically, He couldn't find the key.

"You don't have a key, do you?" Noire asked.

"E-Ehehe..."

"Move." Noire aimed her gun at the chest. Neptune moved out of the way and Noire Shot the chest, exploding a large chunk of it. Noire the opened it without difficulty. She pulled out a Large pouch and stood up. She strapped it to her belt and walked over to the hall.

"Is That It?" Neptune asked.

"Yep. Must've been ransacked long before. Though It doesn't make any sense as to why they locked it up again." Noire said as she put her gun to her holster.

"Alright, Then let's go." Neptune said. He started To walk down the Hall with Noire Following him. They walked for a good 3 minutes before finally reaching a large metal door that had Deep Claw Marks on it, it wasn't busted in. It was locked by a bar with a lock.

"Great, More Doors. Isn't the Author a bit tired of all these Metal Doors yet?" Neptune complained as the two reached it.

"I'll try and shoot the lock here." Noire said as she pulled out her gun. She aimed for the lock and shot. It flew off and flew directly passed Neptune's Face. Neptune froze and looked back a second later.

"That Nearly Hit me!" Neptune yelled as he pointed back. Noire put her gun back, and looked back.

"I-I'm Sorry about that..." She apologized.

"My Life nearly ended by a Lock..." Neptune muttered as he opened the doors that creaked loudly as they opened. What was inside was a Giant Cave like room. There was a stone platform with a rock that had a Sword Stuck in it.

"Whoa... This place is Huge!" Neptune yelled as his voice echoed.

"What is this place...?" Noire asked as she walked up the stairs to the Stone platform. Neptune followed her as both stood at the sword.

"This must be The Weapon that the Journal meant..." Neptune said.

"What? This Sword? What's so special about it?" Noire asked.

"It's a Sword Stuck in Stone in the middle of a Dungeon guarded by a Frost Dragon, It HAS To be special." Neptune said. "It's Logic."

"I don't think that's-"

"Logic."

"*Sigh~* Whatever. I'll try and get it out."

"What? Why you first?"

"Ladies First." Noire said as she grabbed the handle of the Blade. She then pulled.

But it didn't budge.

Again...

Nothing.

Once Again...

Still Nothing.

"What's Wrong? Can't get it out?" Neptune asked.

"D-Don't Be Stupid! I can... Get... It... OUT...!" Noire pulled with every ounce of her might. However...

Her hand slipped, Making her fall backwards directly into Neptune as they both fell down from the platform. Hitting the Ground, Neptune groaned.

"Ugh... That was-" Before Neptune could finish-

 _*Squeeze*_

"Kyah!"

...

...

...

"(Huh...?)"

 _*Squeeze* *Squeeze*_

"Kyah!"

...

"..."

Neptune realized the inevitable death that awaited him now. For he learned what kind of situation he was in.

He was on his back with Noire's back atop of him, with his hands on her Breasts.

"N-Neptune...!" Noire growled from embarrassment.

"U-Uhh... T-This looks kinda bad... R-Right?"

"Nnnnnnnnngh..." Noire growled from Embarrassment in a more threatening tone.

"H-Hang On! You crashed into me! So I'm not the-"

 **"NO EXCUSES! YOU _PERVERRRRRRRRRT!_ "**

 **"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"**

* * *

After Noire lashed out all of her embarrassment on Neptune, Both of them were back up on the Platform again, but Neptune was ragged while Noire had a Pitch Red Face while holding her gun to the ground. Her head was facing the ground, with swirls in her eyes, she mumbled no one could make out, she was also trembling from embarrassment.

Not wanting to anger her again and die for real, Neptune went to grab the handle of the Blade.

As soon as he did, he felt his body was different. Like he had found something thought to be lost forever. He felt as if he had found something precious to him.

He pulled it out with No effort at all.

A Blu mist erupted from the Swords' Removal and created a Ringed Shockwave. Noire was (Thankfully) snapped out of her embarrassment and bore witness to Neptune holding up the blade. It was a One Handed Sword with a Black Hilt and a Silver Guard with The Left side broken off. The sword had Blue Markings that couldn't be described, but they soon disappeared, making the sword look regular.

Noire was awestruck by what she saw. She gave pulling that weapon out every once of her strength and it still wasn't enough, yet he did it without any effort at all.

Neptune let the Blade rest on his shoulder as he turned around. He gave a confidence smirk at Noire.

"That was amazing, Wasn't it?" He asked. Noire was lost in thought, not giving Neptune an Answer, Which made him a bit irritated.

"Oi?! Anyone Home?!" Neptune said closer to Noire. Noire snapped out of it, and Instantly Blushed from how Close Neptune was to Her face. In an Instant, She back up with her Face Beat Red again and stuttering greatly.

"W-W-W-W-W-W-What are you-?!" Before Noire could finish her Embarrassed Stuttering, She foot slipped off the edge. She fell backwards back down to where Neptune and Her landed before. Neptune tried to grab her hand, but he missed and Noire Fell. Before she hit the ground, Noire tried to land on her feet. She tried, But she went to her knee as soon as she made contact.

"Noire!" Neptune yelled and jumped down. He bent down next to Noire.

"Hey! Are You Okay?!" Neptune asked, Noire Looking up with Blushed Smile that told him she was fine.

"Y-Yeah, I'm Okay..." She said.

"Alright. We should probably get going." Neptune said as he stood up. Noire did as well, But she bent her knees a Bit and Hissed in pain.

"What's Wrong?" Neptune asked.

"...My Foot Hurts..."

"How Bad?"

"P-Pretty Bad." Noire said. Neptune walked over to her and bent down.

"Come On, I'll carry you on my back." He said, and Noire shot up a look of Surprise and a Blush at him.

"HUH?!"

"You Can't walk, Right? Then I'll help you." Neptune said. Noire was at Conflict of what to do. Do something she'll never forget about for the rest of her life? Or Decline and Struggle to get out with a Possible Broken ankle.

Well... The broken ankle option is Viable than Getting carried. But, Noire isn't the type to act indestructible. So, With a Blushed face, she accepted Neptune's help and he carried her on his back. And Like That, they start walking off...

* * *

Nightfall arrived before they knew it.

Neptune and Noire left the Outpost grounds and headed back to Neptune's Horse. When they arrived, He help Noire get up on the horse. Neptune also got up on the Horse after untiring him from the tree.

"I'll take you to the town to get treated, But it's a ways away from here, so try to sleep at least." Neptune said as he tubers the horse around and started to gallop.

"C'mon Roach!" Neptune said.

"Roach?"

"Roach. The Horse... It's what I call him." Neptune said.

And Like That, They headed into the town...

 **{Will be Edited on 4/20 2017 for Grammer or Spelling Mistakes.}**


	3. Liberate 3

_**Disclaimer: I Own nothing Besides OC and Story.**_

* * *

 **Location: Town Of Lafthora**

 **Time: 9:45 P.M.**

Our Setting is Now a Small snowy Town during the night. It was a rather peaceful town, but the most Busy people are the Hunters that went in and out of Lafthora Woods. Lafthora is one of the Woodlands where Hunters can hunt for Meat to sell to the Market, Such as Vension, Rabbit, Wolf Pelts, Deer Pelts, You name it.

But That Doesn't mean Lafthora doesn't have its fair share of Dangers.

Not only is Lafthora famous for its Animal Hunts, But for its Dangers of Bandits, Possible Monsters, and Now a Rumored High Level Werewolf on the loose. Though, Usually the Bandits are the Most Common.

Neptune and Noire rode into the town of Lafthora after paying the fine. Guards are put up to make sure Bandits don't raid the town, though there is a Small fine to get in the town. Lafthora has a history of Bandit raids, and The Capital Nation of Planeptune got sick of the raids, and Ordered Guards to go and Protect it.

Anyway, Neptune and Noire Rode near at the Local Inn for The Hunters. Hunters are recommended to stay at this inn for It's Fine Ale and For Warm Bed and Food. But, Also due to the fact that the Night is Extremely Dangerous, Especially in the North.

Neptune Parked Roach at The Inn Stables and Tied him to the Rail. He got off Roach and pet him, Pulling out an Apple and giving it to him. Neptune then helped Noire down, Lending her his shoulder to lean on.

"Is This place an Inn?" Noire asked.

"Yeah, It's too dangerous to travel on the road at night, so we have to stay here. Plus, You have to get healed up." Neptune said as he Beas about to open the door, but stopped.

"Also, If anyone offers to simply buy you a drink of ale, Don't refuse. It's taken as Insult here, So just don't refuse a drink." Neptune said as he opened the door.

 **~~~Sammy's Fancy Plays~~~**

 **(Gaelic Storm)**

When he did, Both Noire and Neptune saw the Inn Bar to the right packed with People. Hunters of all kind were singing and drinking their worries away with Ale. To the left, A Inn caretaker was at the wooden counter writing something down.

She had Raven Black hair tied into a braid, A Regular Green Dress, and black shoes.

Neptune Approached the counter with Noire. The caretaker immediately took notice and looked up.

"Hello, Welcome to Lafthora Inn. My name is Samantha, May I help you?" Samantha asked.

"I'd Like Two Rooms, One for me and one for her. And Possible Medicine?" Neptune asked as he took out a few credits. Samantha nodded and took out a Healing Pod and Two Keys.

"Here is a Healing Pod and Two Rooms. That will be 2750 Credits." Samantha said as Neptune handed her the Credits due.

"Thank You." Neptune said as he went to find a seat. He went over to a Free Table and set Noire down. He handed her the Healing Pod and he sat down across from her.

"Drink It." Neptune said. Noire drank the bottle of Medicine, and in no time at all, She was back to full health. The Pain in her ankle was gone and She felt her lost strength return.

"Thank You for that." Noire thanked.

"No Problem." Neptune said as a waiter set down some wooden mugs of Ale next to Neptune and Noire.

"Well, Cheers!" Neptune raised his mug as Noire did the same. Both hit mugs and started to drink. After a drink, Both set their mugs down.

"Oh, I forgot to ask you, What were you doing that deep in Lafthora Woods? Last time I checked, No hunter or even Adventurer would go there. And a Girl for that matter is pretty uncommon." Neptune asked. Noire set her mug on the table.

"Actually, I'm looking for someone." Noire said.

"Looking for Someone? Who?" Neptune ask, Interested.

"Yeah... Though I don't even know if the guy exists or not." Noire said.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean no one has ever seen him... But people call him real, and some call him a ghost." Noire said.

"Who is it?"

"They Call him or her the **Ranger Of The North** " As soon as she said that, The Music Playing stopped abruptly and Everyone turned around and stared at her in shock.

"Ranger of The North? Who's That?" Neptune asked. One of the men stood up.

"Boy, You don't know the Ranger of The North?! How long have you hunted here?! You must've heard it somewhere!" He yelled. Neptune nodded.

"No, Never Heard of Him. Is he a big deal?" Neptune asked. Then, A Man from the corner of the Room stood up and grabbed a bottle of whiskey.

"He's More than a big deal, Lad... This Man is known as the Ranger of the North, Because he knows the North inside out, The deadliest Hunter in The North. But This Man..." He began to say.

"Is a Fearsome Dog, Who feeds of Trouble and turmoil. I've heard that he looks like a man, But **Fights** like a Devil." He said.

"You say it as if you've seen him." Neptune said.

"I Have... Almost a Year ago... And I'll never forget during that Storm..." He said. He opened his bottle of whiskey and took a drink.

"It happened a Year ago, During one of the North's Mightest Storms... Me and my party of Hunters had our backs against the wall by a Werewolf. It was a party of five, But only I lived... When I was just about to get slashed into chunks of meat... That Man Appeared... Camouflaged by the storm that overtook us, He threw down with the Beast and made easy work of him. I've only caught a glimpse of 'em. Bending Lightning to his will, The sky's wraith wrapped around him like a Tornado, and he disappeared as quickly as he appeared. Never seen 'em again." He said.

"Get a life, ya old buzzer! No one has seen The Ranger before, and even the Rangers' Gender is a complete mystery! He's probably just some rotten Mage!" Another man shouted as he threw a piece of food at him.

"You're _ALLLLL_ just Jealous! Because I'm- _I'MMMM_ The one that saw 'em!" The Old Man yelled as The same guy that just yelled threw a Bottle at the old man.

"Quit Spewing Bull, Ya Old Buzzer! We all know you drink your days away here!" The Man yelled. The Old Man threw his Bottle of Whiskey at the One who yelled and it shattered against the wall.

"YA WANNA GO, LAD?!"

"RIGHT ER' RIGHT NOW!" And like that, A tavern Fight started and soon, The whole tavern started to fight. It became a Brawl of fists of Hunters. The Music restarted as The party became much more lively. People started to break furniture against each other as the Caretaker couldn't calm them down. Neptune sighed and faced Noire.

"Now see what you did?"

"I-I'm Sorry..."

"Eh, Whatever. As long as we're not pulled into this little bar fight. Gotta say, I'm surprised YOU were Te one to start a Fight instead of me." Neptune said as he took a drink of his beverage.

"What's That suppose to mean?!" Noire yelled angrily.

"Nothin'~!" Neptune sang as he drank more of his Ale. He Slamed his empty mug on the table as wiped his mouth.

"So why are you trying to find him?"

"Well, I was suggested to track him, Because my teacher thinks he's some Criminal that needs to be stopped before he causes something national." Noire said.

"Your Teacher?"

"Yes, Her Name is Kei. She taught me how to use my Gun." Noire said proudly.

"That's Cool. So is this Ranger person really that amazing?" Neptune asked. Noire nodded greatly.

"Yeah! He's supposed to be a Master of Reflex and agility. He uses Lightning as an Element Magic, and is a hunter that lives north!" Noire said.

As it right on cue, A Whiskey bottle was thrown at Neptune, But He caught it without giving it a glance. He threw it back out to the fight as another man caught it and smashed it over another guys' Head.

"How do you know all this?"

"My Teacher is somewhat of an Info Breaker, so she finds this stuff from witnesses and Evidence found at where the sighting happened. It's Like Business for her." Noire said.

"Wow... So you came to find this person and hoped what exactly?" Neptune asked, Which made Noire pause for a moment.

"To Meet the Goddess."

"The Goddess?"

"They say that, If you manage to do a Deed that The CPU has issued, You can meet her, and gain the power of a CPU yourself." Noire said. "I want to become a CPU and start a Nation, That Way, I can allow people to live happy and free lives under a Proper order. I want to change this world!" Noire said seriously. Neptune was surprised that such a Deal existed. Become a CPU if you do a Great Deed that the CPU herself issued?

"That sounds pretty fishy." Neptune said. "I don't think that it's that easy." Noire twitched.

"But, It was a nationwide announcement! There's no way the Goddess would Lie!" Noire said a bit angered

"All I'm saying is that it sounds fishy! Anyway, How long do you intend to stay up here? Because I'd hate to leave you here without knowing what you plan on doing." Neptune said, Which made Noire slightly Blush.

"W-Well... I spent about a week looking here, but I've had no luck... S-So I don't know what I'm going to do..."

"I see... If you want..." Neptune said before leaning over a bit.

"You can come back with me to my village? It's just East of Planeptune." Neptune said.

"Your... Village?"

"Yeah, It's about a 2 Day horseback ride from here. If we move in the morning, we can make it to the next town in Planeptune territory. Then we can rest there and make it to My Village." Neptune said. Noire paused for a moment before thinking about how that would turn out...

Agree to going with Neptune - traveling **Alone** for 2 days until the next town - going to his House - Develope Fee-

Noire Blushed at this Option furiously.

Could she speed Two Days of Travel with Only Neptune? Someone whom she had just met just a few hours ago?

"I-I'll Think about it..." Noire murmured. Neptune heard her, thinking nothing was wrong.

"Alright." And so, They continued to drink.

 **~~~Sammy's Fancy Ends~~~**

Slowly, The Huge fight beside them began to break apart, and Soon, The entire tavern slowly started to become empty. Only Neptune and Noire were the only ones left, Except for a few unconscious men on the ground.

"Alright, I think it's time to hit the hay." Neptune said, but then the caretaker got their attention.

"Hey! How long are you kids planning to stay up? It's nearly midnight." She said.

Noire widened her eyes in shock, as sprang out of her seat like a rocket.

 _"MIDNIGHT?!"_ Noire yelled, scaring Neptune.

"W-What's the big deal...? Are you afraid of staying up late?" Neptune asked.

"U-U-Uh- YES! _TERRIFIED!_ I'M _HORRIFIED_ OF STAYING UP THIS LONG! S-SO I'LL BE GOING TO BED NOW, BYE!" Noire yelled as she ran up to her room with her key. Neptune sat there in surprise as he just sat there, his surprised face confused.

"What was that about...?" Neptune asked.

"Maybe she really is scared of Staying up late?" The caretaker suggested.

"Hm...(She seemed pretty scared... I should go check on her in a bit.)" Neptune thought to himself as he drank the last bit of his Drink. He Spent at least one more hour until he finally called it quits. He slightly nodded his head, thanking the Caretaker. He went upstairs and went to his own room to change out of Big winter clothes.

He Took off his jacket which revealed a Normal White shirt, And Simply took the bag his brought with him and change into normal sleeping Pants. He kept his socks on as he went over to Noire's Room, Whih was right down the hall.

*Knock* *Knock*

"Hey, Noire? You Okay?" Neptune asked quietly, Trying not to disturb other sleeping travelers

He Got no response.

Normally, Is someone doesn't answer, if safe to assume that they're sleeping. But, Neptune's Instincts tells him that something is up.

So, He knocked again, but still no answer. Finally, He opened the door. When he opened it, It was pitch dark, but the window was open. When Neptune walked towards it and looked out, he began to think.

"(Wait... Is Noire A Werewolf?! The Window is open and The Moon is Full!)" Neptune thought, The he looked at the ground and saw Noire's Clothes on the ground.

"(And She must've knew... Because she took her clothes off so they wouldn't get ruined! I better go and try to find her...)" Neptune thought.

But his thoughts were interrupted as he saw the dim light from the hallway disappear. He then heard then door close and lock. When he turned around, It was too dark to see, since his eyes weren't used to the dark.

But when his eyes gotten used to the dark, The Moonlight lit the room, showing Noire with her hair covering her eyes, and her hair nearly reaching down a bit to her knees.

"Noire? You aren't a Werewolf then-" Before Neptuen could finish, He realized Something different about Noire.

The air around her was a bit strange.

She wasn't responding in an Embarrassed manner...!

and Most of All...

She was only in Her Black Underwear.

Neptune blushed as soon as he realized this fact. He thought that since she wasn't responding, she was so angry she didn't give a response, or she was too overcome with embarrassment she couldn't hear his words.

He thought about his chances of jumping down and escaping to the lower floor, But somethings stopped him from thinking that.

That was when Noire's eyes became visible.

They were A Light Purple as she smiled.

 _"Nep~tune~..."_


	4. Liberate 4

_**Disclaimer: I Own nothing Besides OC and Story.**_

* * *

Neptune could do nothing but blush and look away from noire, who was pretty much naked, even though she was in her underwear. Under specific Tsundere circumstances, he death was going to be inevitable, Painful and Brutal. However, This didn't seem like the case here.

The atmosphere felt different. It felt like no angry was emitting from Noire. It felt strange to Neptune, Who had Experience with another Certain Tsundere, but we'll get to that certain tsundere when we get to her.

Getting back on topic, Neptune had his back to Noire, Who had Light Purple eyes.

"Sorry! I didn't know you were undressing, I'll just be on my-" before Neptune could finish while attempting to jump down from the window, Neptune felt two arms wrapped around him from behind.

Neptune knew dead off who it was, Buy had honestly hoped for it to be a Werewolf or Worse.

He knew that Noire had hugged him from behind. Her breasts pressed against his back, along with Noire's Head resting on it.

 _"..."_

"U-Um... Noire...?"

 _"...Why are you leaving me...?"_

"?!" Neptune was surprised by the tone in her voice. It was 75% Sadness, But 25% Lust.

 _"Do... You not like me...? Because... I like you... Very much..."_

"U-Uh...!" Neptune didn't know what to do in this situation. He didn't know what to say, or what to think. Noire was **Not** acting like her Tsundere self, but Rather... A More Lustful character... Well, This is a whole new situation, That's for sure!

 _"Neptune...? Do you... Hate me...?"_

Neptune didn't know anything at this point. He thought that every word he would say would trigger a land mine.

"N-No... I don't hate you, But-" Before Neptune could finish, He was pulled back and throw onto the bed. Noire's Physical Strengh has increase, and that surprised Neptune. Before he could get up, Noire pushed him down, and gotten On top of him, Giving a Lustful smile.

 _"Hehehe... Nep~Tune~..."_ She sang happily. Neptune blushed deeply, As he had a clear view of Noire from the Moonlight. This wasn't like Noire. Neptune knew her, even though they met only hours ago, for her Tsundere an kinda shy personality. However, This side of her was almost like- No... It was **Exactly** like Lust. She was acting Lustful and Embarrassment was like A nonexistent emotion to her.

 _"You're blushing... Huhuhu~... So Cute~..."_

"Um... Noi-?" Noire put her finger to his lips before he could finish, telling- No... Ordering him to be quiet. With her free hand, she reached behind her back. A Click was heard, as Neptune saw Noire's Bra Loosened. Neptune closed his eyes with a blushed face before he could see. This Nep was no Perv!

He felt the bra hit his chest and slipped away slowly off.

He heard Noire giggle, and felt that her head was just hovering, Inches from his face.

"(Crap Crap Crap! What do I do?! Ether I let this continue and the series goes M-Rated right off the bat, Or something Unexpected happens, which could also be bad!)" Neptune panicked as he didn't know what to do. He took a quick glance, and as he thought, Noire's Face was just hovering above his. He saw the small, Lustful smile on her face and her Light Purple eyes, looking at him.

 _"Nep~tune~..."_ Noire sang in a whisper. She Slowly closed in on Neptune's Face, slowly closing her eyes and attempting to kiss him.

Neptune had about 3.7 seconds before he was about to be kissed by a different Noire, he had to act quick! The window still sounded like a good idea, but his was he able to jump if he was underneath a technically Naked (And Totally His Type ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)) Girl atop of him!

However, Something unexpected happened...

Instead of Kissing Neptune, Noire's Head went to the side of Neptune's Head, and started to Breath Heavily and Hard.(And No, Not in a Sexual Way, you perverted readers, you.)

Neptune, surprised that he was saved from the claws of Adulthood(For Now), he sat up and looked at Noire.

It sounded like she was having trouble breathing, she took deep breaths very fast, and was gripping her Chest, Noting that her Heart must be in pain. She was also trembling.

"Hey, Noire? Noire?! Noire!" Neptune tried to calm her down, but it had no affect.

 _"Th...The...They're... H-H...Here...!"_ She said In between gasps. Neptune then hugged her, trying to calm her down.

"It's Okay, It's Okay, It's Okay... Nothing bad is gonna happen to ya, just Calm~ Down..." Neptune tried to comfort her and calm her down, which started to have a small affect.

Until he heard the Howl.

It sounded like many howls into one, But Sonic-like. It was like a roar, but a Howl at the same time.

Noire gripped Neptune hard, holding him very tightly as she heard the Howl. Neptune had no choice but lift her up, And went towards the window. It was only a Glance in the distance, but saw what was coming towards them.

It was A Wolf... But not any old kind of Wolf...

This one walked through the shadow of Night... A Beast, Hunting anything it bites... A Beast of the Dark, That hasn't a shred of mercy, in a pitch dark heart that it possesses...

It was a **Nightröth**... A Beast Lord of The Night... And the greatest hunt in the north...

Neptune knew about it in tales, but never thought it was real. There are 7 of these beasts in total, Only Seven Exist.

Each One, Curses the prey it bites, until that Prey dies, or becomes the hunted...

Neptune had to act fast, With Noire gripping him harder than before, He knew that it was after her.

He quickly Dressed Noire in her attire, And quickly ran back to his room and gathered his things. If The Nightröth comes into town, It won't stop until it reaches her, killing any life that stands in the Beasts way of it's prey.

Neptune gathered his things, Carried Noire downstairs, and out the door. He ran to roach, Set Noire in front of the saddle, and untied Roach.

"Come On Roach! I know it's late, but we gotta Go!" He yelled As he got on the saddle. He gave a "Yah!" And Roach ran like the wind. He followed the path, He knew it was the only safe travel route at Night.

Another Howl was heard behind him, and he was halfway through the forest already. He knew the Nightröth was behind him, he knew that it was getting closer to Noire.

He took a quick glance behind him, and saw, even though it was pitch black, the Beast, approaching him. He gave another Yah as Roach to go Faster, and Roach increased his speed. Neptune had to think, Think back to when he heard the tale of Nightröth's!

He was told, when a child, that there are Many ways to defeat them, but are difficult. However, There is one way to drive it away, and That way it Fire!

Fire was his only shot he had.

He gripped his hand on the air and a Small flame started to form in his hand. He turned his back, and Fired Flames at the ground. They started to spread on the ground and a Small wall of flames was created. He could see the Beast clearly, it was a Bit Bigger than a Fenrir, and it's Fur was as Black as night. Even Its eyes were even more Black.

But that's not what shocked Neptune the Most.

It was what was Atop of It...

He saw... It. Atop of The Nightröth, It wore a Black robe, with a Hood covering it's eyes, complete darkness inside of the hood except a black metal top of a skull. Metal gauntlets, holding onto a Strap taming the Nightröth.

Neptune stared in Horror as he watched the man ontop is the Beast.

'He?' Raised his sword to the air, as the beast roared.

 _"Do not intervene in the Beast's Prey...! Hand over the Cursed Child, Mortal...!"_ He yelled in an Echoed whisper.

"You Want Her...?" Neptune growled. He pulled out the sword that he got from the Bandit Outpost from the stone. He raised it to the sky.

 **"Come and Claim Her!"** Neptune yelled. The Nightröth Roared loudly in anger at sight of the sword.

 _"That Sword...!_ _The Prophecy has begun...! The Rise of The CPU Hero...!"_ He Yelled again as the beast roared in Anger. Noire started trembling greatly, and Neptune held her close.

"Calm Down... Calm Down..." He muttered to her. The Nightröth stopped roaring and then turned around.

 _"That Child... Will never find peace..."_ The Man said as the Nightröth disappeared into the night. Neptune Stared at the Darkness where it had left. A Nightröth had come during the night after Noire, who was acting strange. A Man riding a Nightröth, which should be impossible.

"Noire... what happened to you...?" Neptune asked. Noire, now unconscious, was laying back into Neptune. Neptune stared at her for a moment before looking up.

"I'd Better go see Gust... Maybe she knows something 'bout this? I really didn't wanna travel at night, but guess I've got no choice." Neptune sighed as He gave a small Yah at Roach, who began to gallop down the path.

...

...

...

...He just hoped That Noire didn't wake up and started to act... Like That again...

* * *

 **~~~Noire POV~~~**

I laid on the cold ground... I couldn't see anything but Darkness... Where... Am I...?

...

...

I can hear it...

The Insults...

The Hate...

The Disapproval...

The Pain...

Why...? I didn't chose this...! I didn't want to be like this...!

No... It Hurts... Please... Don't leave me...! I don't want to be alone...!

Someone... Help her... someone guide her... Someone... Accept her...!

Please... Free Me...

...

...

...

I... Can Hear...

I Can See... A Light...

I Can Feel... Warmth...

Who...?


	5. Liberate 5

_**Disclaimer: I Own nothing Besides OC and Story.**_

* * *

Noire slowly started to open her eyes, still still half asleep. She bore witness to a Dirt road in the middle of the forest. Trees only let leaks of sunshine pierce through cracks. The atmosphere gave a... Calming, and peaceful feeling to her for some reason. She looked down, and saw she was atop of a horse, galloping forward.

She leaned back a bit, and felt something behind her. (Yep, Bet you could already TELL where this is going( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°))

When she glanced over her shoulder with drowsy eyes, she could only she a blur and sunlight. She squinted her eyes slightly, which was almost like lust in her eyes, but was just Drowsy.

"Hm? Are you awake...?" The figure asked. Noire raised her hand to the figure's cheek, at least thought she did, because she couldn't see the figures face properly. She then leaned up a little...

...And kissed the figure.

The kiss went on for only a minute. But, While It happened, Noire opened her eyes so that she could see, and she bore witness to Widened Purple Eyes. When Noirw broke the kiss, She stared into the shocked purple eyes.

Well... Those Purple eyes belong to Neptune.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

 **AN: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

"Ah... Uh... Ah... N...Noir-?"

 ** _"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_**

Noire's scream pierced the heavens themselves. All of Gaindustri, hell, maybe other Dimensions, could hear her Scream. It would forever be etched into the very fabrics of time... Birds flew from trees, and an short earthquake occurred.

We now close in on our two "Lovebirds", as Noire was against a Tree a good distance away from Nwptune, who was off Roach, and blushing as well. Noire's face... True Goddess, there isn't even a WORD to describe how red it is...

Her blush put All other blushes to shame... The very definition of embarrassment...! Her face was **RED!**

Noire kept trying to back away further, only to fail as she kept digging up dirt with the heel of her foot, Wavibg her hand frantically at Neptune, With a Embarrassed Face that was... Very Red... I guess... And the corners of her eyes had small Tears forming.

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I'M SORRY, NEPTUNE! I-I-I-I-I-I-I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO THAT! I THOUGHT THAT YOU WERE- **NO! MY DREAM! IT WAS ALL MY DREAM! I WAS STILL HALF ASLEEP AND I-I UWAAAAH!"** Noire Panicked as she messed up her hair in further embarrassment.

 ** _AN: Jesus, She's Already at The Infinite level of Blushes, she just went beyond Infinity?_**

"C-Calm down, Noire...! I-It's alright..." Neptune said. Noire was breathing I and out Hard. She started to calm down a bit, but was still Blushing.

"I-I'm so sorry, Neptune...!" Noire apologized in an embarrassed tone.

"N-No, It's fine..." Neptune said.

"But... If you really feel like that, Noire... Then I'll try my-"

 **"STOOOOOP! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT! IT'S NOTHING LIKE THAT AT** ** _ALLLLL_** **!"**

* * *

Back on the road again, Noire was behind Neptune as he was riding Roach in the front. The silence was **AWKWARD!**

Thinking back to what happened Eariler, Noire blushed again as she remembered her f... F-F-F...Fir...st...

In her mind, It was WAR. Her thoughts were panicking, and all she could do is remember that kiss, that was her **first** , and the fact that she was barely conscious during it!

 _"(Nononononononononononono! I can't believe that I did that! I just gave Neptune m... My... UWAAAAH! The worst part, I was barely even Awake when I diiiiiiid...!)"_

"Hey, Noire...?" Neptune said, Breaking Noire out of her thoughts.

"W-What is it...?" Noire asked, Still embarrassed.

"...Um... About what happened last night..." Neptune said. Then... Noire remembered her "Condition", and well...

"D...Did you see...?" Noire asked quietly, but embarrassment filled it. Neptune also blushed.

"Y...Yeah..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Did... We...?" Noire begun to ask, but hesitated as she started to shiver. Neptune glanced back, and saw Noire Face Pure Red, And ters trailing down her face.

"N-Not only do I give you my first kiss... But my... I-I'm so sorry, Neptune...!" Noire apologized with tears going down her face and emotion in her voice.

"NONONONONONOO! WE DIDN'T DO THAT! WE DID NOT DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT! IF WE ACTUALLY DID, THE STORY HAVE TO BE RATED M! TRUST ME, THE AUTHOR DOESN'T WANT THE STORY TO BE M RATED!" Neptune yelled in a panic. Noire's Tear's subsided momentarily.

"R...Really...?" She asked, Glancing up at Neptune, like a little sister looks up at a taller older brother.

"Yes, Really! We didn't do anything! I promise!"

"Okay... That makes me feel-"

"But you DID try to get it on with me first, and you were practically naked. Like, Only underwear."

 **AN: And~ now he gon' done it.**

"..."

Neptune could feel trembling behind hums when he glanced back again, He saw Noire, Blushing red, Trembling from anger and embarrassment.

"You..." Noire growled as Neptune could LITERALLY SEE the Death aura forming around her.

"W-WAIT! YOU WERE THE ONE THAT-!"

"NO EXCUSES! PERVERT! BEAST! BAKA! BAKAAAAAAAAA!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

 **AN: Ah, Young love.**

* * *

The rest of the horseback ride was Morw awkward then before. Neptune had a Slap mark that Glowed red and was steaming, while Noire had her eyes closed and turned her head in a Tsundere manner.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Are-"

"No!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...It... Happened when I was younger..." Noire finally said, which caught Neptune's attention.

"...?"

"When I was born... I was tied to a spirit, and had a Curse inflicted on me. That curse is "Curse Of Lust"... A curse that, every night at Midnight until Dawn, I would lose all self control and become a complete Pervert... Doing things to both Men and Women... Even to myself... But I never did to anyone. I locked myself in a Secure location and kept it under control... But It even went to my own body..." Noire explained. Neptune remained quiet.

"For all these years... I was hated and scorned for it, because I would lose all self control and become like that... Kids my age kept distance from me, calling me names. People would start to bully me, people just hated me for something I was born with..." Noire continued.

"All these years... I worked hard...! Trying to find a cure to the curse, but there wasn't any luck, what so ever...! I kept searching, and searching and searching! But I haven't found anything that could break this curse! I...!" Noire started to get emotional.

"We can Break it."

"..."

"..."

"...HUH?!" Noire yelled. She leaned up against Neptune's Back, making her breasts pressing against his back.

"Are you serious?! You know someone we can help me?! Are you serious?!" Noire yelled, trying to contain excitement.

"Y-Yeah. A bit past outside my Village, there's a Alchemist that specializes in Curses and such. If she can't, No one can. Trust me." Neptune Said. Noire, controlled by excitement and joy, Hugged Neptune from behind, and held him tight, her breasts pressing into his back.

"THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!"

Realizing what she was doing, she quickly removed her hands from around Neptune.

"S-sorry..." She muttered.

"I-It's Fine. Look, We're approaching the Village." Neptune pointed out as They started to exit the forest. When they did, they bore witness to a Acerage sized village, with buildings made of wood of Grand Quality, A shooing market, and the Houses in which people live in. There was a Bigger building that was larger than the rest.

 **AN: Just think Jarl's House from Skyrim for the larger house...;)**

"Woooow...!" Noire said amazed.

"Welcome to Sylph Village."

They continued to go towards the Village. As they did, they saw several kids playing, Farmers farming, and People out and about. Strange for Beothne, Since The village is usually quiet and not as busy.

"Something must've happened..." Neptune said as they pasted through the Market. Some people looked at the two, and started talking and pointing.

"Who is that girl with Neptune?"

"Neptune is back is he?!"

"Glad to see him In Good condition!"

"Big bro Nep is back from the north?!"

Kids, Women, elderly and Men started talking, as People waved at Neptune. Kids came up and offered Flowers, most of them being young girls the age of 7. Neptune took one as they take off squealing in joy.

"You're pretty popular here..." Noire said.

"Course, I do live here. I know everyone here, and they know me." Neptune said as they traveled down a road to a Decent sized house a bit far from the town, Specifics, Lik 2 miles. Neptune got off Roach and tied him up in the stable.

Noire also got off Roach as Neptune went to the front door of the house, Noire following him. When he opened it, however, He was greeted with a boot to his face. The kick sent him a gods distance away from the Door and attacker, and Neptune stopped.

"WHAT THE HELL TOOK YA SO DAMN LONG!" A female voice yelled. The figure steeped out of the house with her on her Hips.

She wears two golden hairpins. Her attire consists of a small olive green cape with a plum underside to it, a black tank top that exposes her belly, black bandages on her left arm, black gloves with spiked brass knuckles, a gray and black skirt with belts attached to them and a tattered sock on her right leg.

"What The Hell, Uzume?!" Neptune shouted as he sat up.

"Shut It! You were supposed to come back a month ago! What the hell were you doing?!" Uzume yelled.

"It's not my fault. The animals declined thanks to a Frost Dragon, Werewolves, an Bandits! But I did come back with some cash." Neptune said as he held up a Large pouch of Money. Noire looked at that and tapped her side. Her eyes widened and She tapped apround frantically.

 _"(IT'S GOOOONE?!)"_

She then looked at Neptune handing the Money to Uzume.

"(THAT THIEEEEEEEF!)" Noire yelled in anger in her mind.

"You-!"

"HOLY- 300 MITHRIL COINS?! THESE ARE WORTH 3 Million Creidts EACH!" Uzume yelled.

"This could nearly last us for Years! Where did you find this?!" Uzume asked.

"Bandit Outpost, Where I fought a Frost Dragon. They had a Bunch stashed." Neptune said.

Sweet, This'll last us- huh? Hey, Who's she?" Uzume pointed as Noire.

"Ah, She's someone Who helped me kill the dragon. She has a Condition, and I was gonna talk to Gust about it." Neptune said.

"I'm Noire." Noire introduced. Uzume smirked.

"I'm Uzume Tennouboshi, Neptune's Childhood Friend. Nice to meet you, Noirsy." Uzume said as she held out her hand for a handshake. Noire shook it as Uzume was halfway through the door.

"Anyway, Come in. Someone is waiting for, Nepsy." Uzume smirked, as Neptune knew who she was referring to. Neptune and Noire stepped in. When they did, They saw the wooden Kitchenware and Furniture. Wooden tables, Fireplace lit, all that stuff.

Before Noire could say anything, a Childisg femine gasp was heard from upstairs. Fast footsteps ran down the stairs, and a Small figure came and tackled Neptune down.

That figure was a little girl, which looked the age of seven. She had long Light purple hair, purple eyes, and happened to be wearing Neptune's favorite Hoodie, which was far too big on her. She wore no pants or skirt, but was wearing purple and white striped panties, which wasn't visible because of the oversized hoodie in her.

She hugged on Neptune with a joyful and cheerful smile.

"Neptune! Neptune!" The little girl squealed in joy. Neptune patted her head, much to the child's' delight.

Neptune held her up easily.

"Yo, Nepgear! You been good?" Neptune asked.

"Hahahaha!" Nepgear laughed. Neptune placed Nepgear in his shoulder, and Neogear hugged his head in a Smile.

"Why are you wearing my jacket?" Neptune asked.

"She kept getting into it. I tried taking it from her, but she'd drag it right back out and run around with it on." Uzume sighed.

"It reminds me of Big Brother!" Nepgear said cheerfully. Neptune set Nepgear down, and took a Knee in front of her.

"How 'bout Lil' Nepgear takes off my jacket and gives it to me, and gets herself dressed like a big girl?" Neptune said, and Nepgear bolted to her room to change "Like a Big Girl."

"Anyway, Is Gust in her shop?" Neptune asked.

"Yeah, Got back not too long ago. You should let Gramps know you're back in the Village as well. He still thinks you ditched." Uzume said. Neptune groaned.

"FIIIIIIIIINE..." Neptune complained. He then walked upstairs.

"Feel free to wait, I'm gonna get changed." Neptune said as he walked up stairs.

Leaving only Uzume and Noire downstairs.

"Hey, You should get those winter clothes off. You sweat down south, and you need something lighter..." Uzume said.

"I..."

"Don't have Anything else to wear?" Uzume asked.

"Y-Yeah..."

"It's all good. You can borrow some of my clothes if you want." Uzume said as she grabbed her wrist and dragged her upstairs.

"U-Um...! Are you sure...?!"

"It's fine. It's not like mine, but it's least Close to Nepsys!" Uzume said as she dragged Noire into her room.

Neptune came out shortly after Uzume shut her door. Her had White pants on, along with a White tank top, with white socks. He went downstairs as he sat down.

"Hmm... What's takin' Nepgear so long?" Neptune asked, then his thought came down holding onto his Hoodie, and wearing Only a shirt too big for her, Once again too big for her.

"Thanks, Nep Jr.! And wait..." Neptune said.

"...Is that one of my tanks tops?"

Nepgear giggled as a result.

"Why can't you wear some of YOU'RE Clothes?" Neptune asked.

"But- These clothes smell like Onii-Chan!"

"I need to lock my door when I leave..." Neptune muttered quietly.

"Nepgear, We're gonna go into town! So get some your clothes -That aren't mine- and we can go to town." Neptune said. Nepgear saluted with a cheerful smile.

"Okay~!" Nepgear said running upstairs to change. Neptune sat there for a moment...

"(I should probably go and ask Uzume to help Nepgear change. She try and wear my clothes again if left alone.)" Neptune thought as he went upstairs to Uzume's room, which was just down the hall to Neptune's room.

But... Oh Man... He pulled the oldest stunt in the book that most male protagonists do...

He didn't knock on the door.

 **AN: Yep, Bet you can see where this is going...**

When he opened the door, he had his eyes closed for a second.

"Uzume, can you help Nep Jr. change into-?" Neptune then opened his eyes... And surprise, surprise...

He bore witness to Noire, Only Black Panties on, And Uzume giving her a Skirt as they stared at him.

...

...

...

...

...

...

 **AN: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

Noire had a Death aura around her, her eyes covered by her hair, and and Her covering her breasts as she turned to him, The Death Aura making her hair Levitate.

 **"You... Not once... Not Twice... But a Third time..."** Noire growled as she became more dangerous(To Neptune) by the second.

"W-Wait! T-This was-!"

 **" _PERVERRRRRRT!_ "**

 **" _GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!_ "**


	6. Liberate 6

_**Disclaimer: I Own nothing Besides OC and Story.**_

* * *

After all that was over, Neptune, Noire, Uzume, and Nepgear were walking into the town. They didn't take roach with them, because They only had Roach, and they had four people.

So, They decided on walking, and set off to go to Gust's Shop.

Nepgear wore a Sailor Outfit that fit her just perfectly _(#ChildNepgear)_

Noire wore her attire is that of a black sleeveless dress with purple outlines and black armor on top. She has black gauntlets on her arms and black greaves reaching up to her thighs. Underneath her greaves are kneesocks. On her hair are black and purple ribbons with a flower in the center.

Neptune simply wore his Hoodie open, White pants, And White and purple shoes.

"Sorry I couldn't find anything else for you to wore, Noirsy. But that was all I had that actually matched you... I got it from Gust after she "Insisted" I took it." Uzume said as Noire nodded.

"No, It's Fine. I don't mind... I just didn't expect... Battle gear..." Noire said.

"Why don't you just get some clothes in town? Can't be that hard." Neptune suggested.

"Nepsy's Right, We can go and get you some more clothes when we get done." Uzume said and she patted Noire's shoulder.

"Alright... But I refuse to go with **_him_**..." Noire glared at Neptune, Who felt a shiver go down his back.

"Like I said, You should've locked you're door!" Neptune complained.

"You should've knocked!" Noire yelled angerly at him.

"Now now, Don't fight..." Uzume said, trying to calm them down. Then, Nepgear came and tugged on Neptune's pants.

"Big Brother! We're at Gust's Shop!" She said as she pointed at a Wooden Building. The building was in good shape, but only thanks to Gust and her "Witchcraft", from what Neptune calls it. Neptune claims the building has been here for Thousands of years, but it's barely only 50 years old.

"Good Job, Nep Jr." Neptune patted Nepgear on the head, and she smiled joyfully.

"Well, Let's go in." Uzume said as she opened up the door.

A Wizards Shop. Plain and simple.

Everything was in a mess... From Books, Equipment, You name it.

At the end of the store, Gust, In her usual attire, Focused on her... Witchcraft.

She was adding some colored Dust into a Black metal bowl as it glowed Green.

 _AN: True Goddess, SHE'S A WITCH!_

 _Reader: Why?_

 _AN: BECAUSE SHE LOOKS LIKE ONE!(I'm proud of whoever gets this reference)_

She was chanting in some weird language no one could understand, She her eyes were completely white.

Then, Neptune tapped both of his hands on her shoulders and she snapped back into reality.

"Oh! Nep Boy! What can Gust do for you? Does Nep Boy want Gust's Lastest Paladin armor Gust recieved from City? Or perhaps magic books? Or perhaps Black Magic to summon Balrogs from Ancient World?" Gust kept naming things.

 _AN: Wait, WHAT WAS THAT LAST ONE?!_

"No Gust, We're here to help my friend here." Neptune pointed to Noire.

"Ah! She wears Gust's Lastest Black Knight Armor! Very nice girl, You earn Gust's Approval! Black Knight Armor strong armor, Strong as Dragon Hide! Treat Armor Well! Now then, What Can Gust do for Nep Boy's Lover?" Gust said.

The word "Lover" Echoed in Noire mind, Increasing with every time it's said. She blushed fifty ONE shades of red, and waved her hands.

"N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-NO NO NO NO NO! WE'RE NOT L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-!" Noire stuttered and yelled.

"Ha ha ha ha! Gust finds you funny! Come Come, Tell me what you desire!" Gust said.

"Well, We're looking to break a Curse..." Neptune said quietly to Gust, and Gust grabbed his shirt, and pulled him closer.

"What type of Curse, Boy...?" She asked firmly, It was threatening to Neptune.

"T-The Curse of Lust..." Neptune said, as Gust let him go, and widened her eyes as she stared at Noire.

"..." Gust jumped up, Grabbed her wrist, and pulled her to the back to the store.

"H-Hey, Wai-!"

"Nep Boy, Come! Gear Girl and Uz Girl, Wait out here!" Gust yelled as she dragged Noire to the back of the store, Neptune following.

Uzume was going to object, But it was a Fools option to try and defy Gust. Nepgear kept getting into wizardly stuff, Like hats and wands.

* * *

Gust went through a shelf of books and finally took one out, Jumped down, and slammed it on the table. She started flipping the pages, as Noire was ordered to sit.

"Curse of Lust... Lust... Why must a troublesome curse come to Gust...?" Gust muttered as she finally stopped and slammed her finger on a Circle with Weird symbols.

"Pride, Wrath, Envy, Greed, Sloth, Gluttony, And Lust... Humanity's Seven Deadly Sins... Each Curse is based on these Sins... And with them, Spirit... And Nightröth. Girl, You are unique, Unique indeed." Gust said.

"D...Do you know how to break it?" Noire asked nervously.

"Hm, Hm. Three ways, Yes, Three Ways to break Curse. First is Death."

"?!"

"?!"

"Second is to Slay the spirit of Curse bearer."

"..."

"..."

"Third..."

"Third...?"

"True Love Kiss."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"What...?"

"The...?"

"HELL KIND OF OPTION IS THAT?!" Noire yelled embarrassed as she shot up.

"True Love... Curse of Lust forces Secxual intercourse upon bearer and target, So if Bearer and someone kissed willingly, Poof! Curse gone!" Gust said.

"Is there... Any other option...?!" Noire was seeming Desparate...

"Well, Slaying Nightröth and Spirit will do. However, Must be done on full moon." Gust said plainly and sternly, crossing her arms and closing her eyes.

Noire whined in failure...

"(What do I do...?! True Love's Kiss...?! With who...?! I don't know anyone my own-!)" Noire said mentally, until Neptune tapped her shoulder, And Noire blushed immediately as soon as she remembered the person whom she gave her first to...

"Yo? You okay? We can wait until the Full Moon. It happens in about 2 weeks-" Neptune couldn't finish, Noire uppercut him in embarrassment.

"KYAAAAAA!"

"Oof...?!"

Neptune hit the ground, and was out Like a light.

"Well, You have you're lover here, just get him to kiss you." Gust said.

"I SAID IT'S NOT LIKE **THAAAAAAAAT**!"

* * *

After finding out what had to be done, The party of four went to the biggest building in The Village, The Elder Quarters.

"...I suddenly don't want to be here." Neptune groaned as he held the handle to the door. He opened it unwillingly.

"Yo, Gramps! I'm Bac-!" Before Neptune could finish, A Whiskey bottle was thrown at his face, and hit dead on.

"How many times do I gotta tell you to not call me Gramps, Boy?!" A Old Man yelled from across the room.

He looked about 75 years old. He was bald, but had a very long white beard that just nearly touched the ground. His attire was sorta Japanese like, as he wore a Black and White kimono, Black on outside, White inside. He held a Wooden cane with both his hands as it faced him.

Neptune groaned and got up, glaring at The Old Man.

"Until the day comes when you stop throwing bottles at my face!" Neptune growled.

"Yo, Gramps!" Uzume called out.

"Don't you call me that ether!" He yelled again.

"Hahaha! Grampa is funny!" Nepgear laughed.

"..." The old man simply grit his teeth in anger.

"Anyway, As you can see, I'm back. Now then, I need to show ya something, Gramps." Neptune said he took out his sword. It caught the old man's attention as Neptune walked over and handed it to him.

He unsheathed it, and the look on his face looked like he just found the mother of all treasures...

"You DID find it..." He muttered.

"So, What's so special about it? Is it worth a lot?" Neptune asked, and the old man whacked him on the head.

"DAMN FOOL! This sword is a Sacred Treasure! It belong to the group of Heros from long ago, and you want to SELL it?!" He yelled at Neptune.

"Huh? Group of Heroes?"

"Yes, This Blade is a Sword of Lightning; The Trinity Blade. Belonging to a Party of Four Heroes, The Quartet! This sword is worth more than 300,000 Mithril Gold Coins! Plus, Only the one who pulled it out can use it fully in battle. So you are worthy, Neptune, You are the Quartets Sucessor!" He said.

"..."

"This is a major responsibility, So-"

"No."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...What?"

"I said, No. That sounds like Work and it's confusing, So I'll pass." Neptune said.

Veins appeared on the Old Man's head, and In his eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU BOY?! HAVE YOU ANY IDEA HOW IMPORTANT GETTING THIS SWORD MEANS TO THE WORLD?! AND YOU'RE JUST PASSING IT OFF AT THE DROP OF A BLOODY HAT! WHO THE HELL WOULD PASS SOMETHING LIKE THAT UP?!" He yelled. _(I can see Histy in 'im already!)_

"Me."

"YOU DAMN _FOOOOL_!" The Old Man yelled. "GET ON YOU'RE DAMN KNEES, TODAY IS WHEN I DRILL INTO THAT THICK ASS SKULL ABOUT WHAT THIS MEANS!"

"Eeeeeeeeehhhhhh~?" Neptune complained.

"KNEES! **NOW!** " He yelled, almost demonic. Neptune sighed and obeyed.

"Hehehe, Grampa is funny." Nepgear laughed.

"Uh, Gramps? We're just gonna go-"

"UNLESS YOU WANT TO END UP LIKE NEPTUNE, YOU WON'T TRY ANYTHING THIS TIME!" He yelled at Uzume, and then notice Noire.

"Who may you be?" He asked after calming down and regaining composure.

"Huh? I-I'm Noire..." She said nervously.

"I am the elder of Sylph Village; Ikuro Jiigoku. Enjoy the stay here for how long you intend to stay." Old Man Ikuro said.

"Alright, Noirsy, Let's go get you some better clothes to wear!" Uzume grabbed Noire's wrist and dragged her with her out the door, Nepgear following.

"Hey, Wait, What about-?"

"Nepsy'll be fine, See ya later Nepsy!" Uzume yelled as she closed the doors.

"Traitors!"

"Ready for the lecture of a lifetime boy? Because today is the day, I will make you understand HOW important this task IS!"

It was at this moment, Neptune Knew... He was ******...

* * *

"Haaaah... That took way too long... Did he seriously talk for a few hours? It's already night!" Neptune complained as he walked through the town at night. He looked at his nonexistent watch, and wondered what time it was.

"Maybe this is why I need a watch. Damn... Wonder what time it is... Maybe Uzume and the other two went back to the house?" Neptune asked himself. He managed to wander into the town square, and was about to go left, But-

"Yo! Nepsy! Over here!" Uzume called from Neptune's Right. Uzume was waving Neptune over; as well as Nepgear. Noire... Looked different.

She now had a White shirt with black outlines on the edges, and a black line across her chest. She wore a black skirt, with Black shoes. Her hair was tied into twin tails.

"Yo, What's up?" Neptune walked over to the three.

"We got done with Gettin' clothes a while ago, How long did Gramps scold you for?" Uzume asked, and Neptune shrugged.

"I don't know, I stopped listening as soon as he started talking." Neptune said.

"You are the salt of Gramps' life, Nepsy." Uzume sighed. "Anyway, We were just about to go and get some grub, How 'bout it?" Uzume offered.

"I'm Down." Neptune said.

"Alright, Let's Go." Uzume said, and they made there way to a restaurant called "The Sleeping Giant."

 **AN: Name was just off the top of my head...**

They went in, got a booth, and sat down.

"Hey, So how long are you planning to stay in this village?" Neptune asked Noire.

"I...don't really know... I should go back up North, but the time I spent was a total bust... So I don't really don't know." She said, slightly disappointed.

"Huh? What's up North?" Uzume asked, confused.

"Up North, there is a Hunter called "The Ranger of the North." I was asked to find him and bring him to my teacher." Noire said.

"Ranger of the North? Is that some kind of Legend of Rumor some drunk old guy made up? Because I heard he probably doesn't even exist." Uzume said.

"Well, there was this one old guy who was being attacked by a werewolf a few years back, and he said the Ranger of the North defeated it and disappeared. He said he bent the lightning to his will or something." Neptune said.

"He was probably drunk when he told the story, Nepsy... I don't think someone can bend Lightnibg to there will, Except Mage. But have you ever seen a Mage wielding a sword behind? Or movements to take down a werewolf?" Uzume asked, and Neptune shrugged.

"Hey, You never know. Gamindustri is a big place, and people can wield magic and swords all the time." Neptune said.

"I'm tellin' ya, It sounds fishy..."

"You're probably overthinking it. So, about the curse break-"

Noire instantly blushed fifty one shades of red.

"And~, We will talk about It later." That moment, Neotune was lifted out of the booth by two men and they both they their arms on him. They raised their Mygs of beer in a toast.

"Oi! Listen up, Lads! Neptune 'ere, Slayed a Frost Drake up North! Who ever though the day'd come when our boy slay a Dragon?!" The first man yelled, and everyone cheered raising there mugs.

"Neptune finally became a man!"

"Hail Neptune the Dragon Slayer!"

"Hail the Dragon Slayer!"

"HAIL THE DRAGON SLAYER!"

Everyone chanted 'Hail the dragon slayer' to Neptune as they drank and partied.

"News flies fast..." Noire said.

"I told some guys that Nepsy killed the dragon, and well, They wanted me to bring 'im here for them to honor him." Uzume laughed.

"I did save him though..."

"Shh! Don't spoil their fun." Uzume said as as watched the scene play out.

"If I knew they were gonna drink their cares away though, I wouldn't have brought Gearsy with us... Would've left her with Gramps." Uzume said, And Noire pointed.

"Isn't that him there?"

"HUH?" Uzume looked over at where Noire pointed, and saw Ikuro drinking A Giant mug of Ale.

"Hahahahahaaaa!"

"HE'S ALREADY WASTED?!"

"Hahaha! Grampa is so funny!" Nepgear cheered as she was having the time of her life as she watched the others have fun.

"Though I do find it strange that Nepgear doesn't get trauma by this..." Noire sighed.

"As long as Nepsy is here and Havin' fun, She'll cheer until they stop." Uzume said.

Then, a waiter brought the three food and drink. She bowed and left them.

"Well, Let's eat up while they have their-"

"You wanna go out and join them, Don't you?"

"Huh? W-Well... Maybe just a small bit..." Uzume said as she looked over and saw Neptune dancing with two over them atop of a table.

"Y-You can go ahead..."

"CAN I REALLY?!" Uzume asked with sparkles in her eyes.

"Y-Yeah, I'll watch Nepgear..."

Uzumd instantly joined in on the fun they were having and joined in on the party...

"Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!" Nepgear cheered as she watched both Neptune and Uzume dancing away...

"(How come every Restaurant I eat at is like this?)" Noire asked herself...

* * *

After a while, Everyone was passed out, or left for home. Neptune and Uzume didn't pass out, but we're pretty tired.

"That was lively..." Neptune groaned.

"I have never seen them throw a party that hard before... And over a Dragon Slaying..." Uzume also groaned.

"You mean they do that on a daily basis?" Noire dared asked as they walked back to their house.

"Not as Hardcore, But after te work around the village..." Uzume said.

"..." Noire couldn't even form words...

They finally made it to their house, and Neptune went up to his room to bed...

Nepgear followed him, and She tugged Neptune to Tug her in bed.

He followed Nepgear to her room and tugged her in.

"Night, Nep Jr."

"I love you."

"...I love you too."

Nepgear hugged Neptune and Neptune hugged back.

After closing the door to Nepgear room after catching a glance of Nepgear hugging a Plushie version of him, he went to his own room, and plopped down in the bed.

"..."

* * *

...

The Landscaoe changed to a Field of Grass, under a Tree...

Neptune laid down, with his head laying in something... Soft.

He eyes were closed...

"...You've grown so big... And so strong... I only regret not being there for you... When you wished for me most..."

His eyes remained closed...

"But... The time will come... When I will see you again... My Neptune... My Precious Neptune..."


	7. Liberate 7

_**Disclaimer: I Own nothing Besides OC and Story.**_

* * *

Morning arose in Sylph Village. The sun rising over all of Gamindustri, lighting it with its almighty light. People in the village began to walk through the streets. Men going to work, women walking towards stands and such, buying clothing, foods, and water. And now, we close in on our True Protagonist...

Neptune slept in his room, with his covers nearly off him, as he mumbled.

"Hrrrmmmm...nooooo...5 more minutes..." Neptune mumbled. He tried to lay on his side, but...he felt something around his waist.

"..." Neptune slowly opened his eyes. He threw the blanket off of him, and instantly blushed, and had this expression on his face: O_O.

Noire hugged his waist, with a smile on her face, but here's the catch...she's Bare. Nepping. _Naked_.

"... _I'm going to die_..." Neptune whined quietly, sounding emotional. But then, he realized something.

" _Nepgear is still asleep, whilst Uzume doesn't wake up early! Which means, if I can just get Noire back to her room...I can make it seem like she just stripped! I am so smart! S-M-R-T!_ " Neptune thought as he forced Noire's grip of him. He got up quietly and carefully, and _**EXTREMELY**_ carefully, lifted Noire up. He silently exited his room, and looked down the hall of Noire's guest bedroom.

" _Okay Nep...keep it together...! One step at a time! Nice and slow! You got the girl...! You're almost there...! You got a way out of this life and death situat-!_ " Neptune whispered to himself, but he suddenly stopped dead in his tracks, for he saw the one thing that could blow his cover...Nepgear.

She was wearing a big purple t-shirt that was obviously too big on her, as she rubbed her eyes, tired.

 _"NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONO...!"_ Neptune pleaded in his mind that she wouldn't notice him, holding a naked girl in his hands. Nepgear didn't notice his existence near her at all. She merely walked the opposite way, and entered a room. She closed the door silently.

...

 _"I'm saved...!"_ Neptune thought as he silently entered the room Noire was sleeping in and set her on her bed. But~ we all know where this scenario is about to go.

Noire grumbled a little...and began to open her eyes...

Neptune's heart dropped deeper than Atlantis. He was dead; Plain and simple.

Noire opened her eyes halfway, regaining her sight...and she then saw Neptune. She paused for a moment, still a bit out of it, as she immediately opened her eyes all the way, and shot up.

"N-N-N-N-NEPTUNE!? W-W-WHY ARE YOU-!?" Noire yelled at him, most probably waking up Uzume and Nepgear...and then she realized she was naked.

Noire slowly looked at herself, as she slowly blushed pure red. She began to think...Neptune in her room, at the start of the morning...herself naked...adding it up all together...

...

...Noire began to grow a death aura around her, as her hair covered her eyes, and she covered herself with a blanket.

 **"Neptune...what's the meaning of this...?"** Noire asked, seemingly calm, but was at the heights of anger right now. Neptune fell to the ground, retreating with his feet until he hit the door. "W-W-Wait a minute! T-This isn't what it seems like! I mean, this is a cliche seeming thing to some of the readers, but-!"

 _ **"PERVEEEEEEEEEEEEEERT!"**_

 _ **"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!?"**_

* * *

The rest of the morning ended with some breakfast. The four were at the table, Neptune had a blood red slap mark on his face, while Noire ate quietly, still angered by Neptune's little action, for which she believed he did something. Uzume was confused as hell, but decided it'd be best to not even ask about it. Nepgear also didn't know what had happened, but to her, it'd probably be something funny.

Noire had a different attire than the armor she had once wore and the previous clothing she had. Which consists of a dark gray tank top that exposes her stomach with a blue ribbon in the center and a matching skirt with blue highlights on the pleats. On her arms she wears detached sleeves that are open at the upper arm but attached by a black strap and buckle. Her leg wear consists of over the knee blue socks and dark grey boots that match her tank top.

After eating, everyone decided to go out. Taking Nepgear with them (In her normal toddler attire) everyone went towards the pub to get a quest. The inside wasn't futuristic as one would expect. The inside was wooden, with a few nice places here and there, with a woman playing a harp, giving a peaceful vibe inside. Behind the counter was assorted wines and drinks, ranging from all types of flavors and sizes.

The way guild quests work in Sylph village, is that it doesn't require that far of distances. Usually, it's either farm work of lumber. Sometimes, it would be monster elimination. But it always is connected to the well being of the forest, not Planeptune itself.

Sylph Village was an isolated village, not connected to the brutality of the nation, which was why it was so peaceful.

As soon as they entered the pub, they were greeted by the pub keeper.

"'Ello lads, what can I do for ya bunch?" He asked, while drying the inside of a glass beer mug with a rag.

"Any quests? News or any sort?" Uzume asked, putting a elbow on the counter.

"Rumor has it that ASIC is lendin' aid to the Rebel Army of Lowee." The pub master said, getting a twitch from Noire.

"What's ASIC?" Neptune asked, confused. Noire looked at him like he was crazy. "You mean you don't know that?!" Noire asked, surprised at the new piece of info presented to her.

"Huh? Are they a big deal?" Neptune asked. Noire sighed and began to explain.

"ASIC is a secret group who work in the shadows, and have been around for at least 20 years. They usual give out medicine and food to the less fortunate and provide shelter in hidden places. No one knows about it, and those even suspected of having ties with ASIC are executed on sight. Their leader, Arfoire, has made the CPU angry by doing this. Including the Rebel Army of the newly formed nation of Lowee, she'll be furious if this reaches her ears." Noire explained.

"Wow...so they're like secret agents from an anime or whatever!"

"Well, sorta. The only thing they do that really does damage is graffiti on government buildings and stuff like that, but if not that, they're a organization that work against the CPU." Uzume said, correcting him.

"Yeah, and the Rebellion Army is rumored to have ties with Leanbian family, the most noblest family in Gamindustri." The pub master said.

"Oh, that family..." Noire said. "Personally, I don't exactly enjoy them..." Noire said.

"Aw, they're not that bad. I mean, they don't really do anything wrong." Uzume said.

"Well, a monster quest came in a few hours ago, but that's pretty much it for the interestin' stuff kiddos. Ya want the quest?" The Pub Master said, as Neptune went over to the quest board, while Uzume listened to why Noire didn't exactly "Adore" the X-Leanbox family.

 _-Take out 20 Dogoo_

 _-Take out the Ancient Dragon_

 _-Recover a Magic Tome_

Is what it had said. Neptune ripped the paper from the board and held it in front of the Pub Master. The Master nodded his head.

"Alright, shouldn't be too much trouble for the Dragon Slayer, so have fun." The Master said with a smirk as he went into the back.

"Anyone can slay a dragon, why is everyone making a big fuss over that?" Neptune sighed as he kneeled down in front of Nepgear. "You're gonna go and see the old man or stay here and be good, right?" Neptune asked, and the small Nepgear nodded cheerfully.

"Uh-huh!"

"Alright, let's go!" Neptune said, as Uzume and Noire stopped their conversation and followed him out of the bar, leaving Nepgear, who sat at the bar. She was given a glass of Nepple Juice shortly after by the Pub Master. (Equivalent of Apple Juice). The Pub Master leaned on the counter while looking at the assorted wine bottles behind him...

"The Grand Library...huh...?"

* * *

Walking down a dirt path through the woods, none of the three really said anything on the way there. Heir destination wasn't very far, just on the other side of the forest, and inside the Cavulas Cave; the place where it asked to recover a Magic Tome and defeat the monsters. Noire was back into the black knight armor she was given for some reason, but maybe it's just preferred.

She totally wasn't threatened to wear it again by Gust. Nope, not at all.

"Hey Nepsy? Mind if I see that quest?" Uzume asked, and Neptune looked behind at Uzume, while reaching into his pocket and handing her the crumbled quest sheet.

"Did'ja have to crumble it up...?" She mumbled as she read through the quest.

"20 Dogoo, an Ancient Dragon, and a Magic Tome?" Uzume asked, re-reading the quest aloud.

"It should be easy. Let's finish this up and go home." Neptune said, who had the Trinity Blade attached to his back.

"...Hey, Neptune?" Noire asked, getting Neptune's attention.

"What?"

"That sword...if you don't want anything to do with it, why do you carrying to around." Noire asked, and Neptune remembered he had the weapon on his back.

"Well..." Neptune said as he pulled it out. "For starters, I lost my bow back up north."

"Oh yeah..."

"Secondly, I don't really have any other weapons, and the old man kept nagging me about my destiny or something, so I just took it with me." Neptune answered. Noire stared at him and then nodded.

"But don't you think it's important?" Noire asked, getting the attention of Uzume and Neptune. "In the past, there were a group of Heroes who had legendary weapons capable of defeating the CPU, but all of them are scattered across Gamindustri. You found one of them and pulled it out for that matter, so shouldn't you take it as something...important?" Noire asked, which made Neptune stare at her.

"...Well, I'm not into all that confusing stuff." Neptune answered back, making Noire give a look of slight surprise and she even gave a 'huh?'

"I just wanna live a peaceful life. Adventures and stuff like that sounds fun and all, but...I don't know...maybe when I know a little bit more and I don't get nagged about it, which is probably the reason I don't want anything to do with it."

"Because you get nagged?"

"Because it gets forced onto me. It's a cliche! I decide when I get to go on adventures and stuff!" Neptune responded.

"That is something you'd say..." Uzume exhaled with a smile. Eventually, they were then greeted with an open field, and a opening in a hill. It looks like it had been dug open for some reason, and a cold wind blew from within it. There was also a abandoned village nearby. A few houses ranging from about 6 that were molded, nearly torn down, and looked so fragile that it could break completely at any given moment. There was a larger house that looked like a wealthy person lived there, but that too was in no better condition. But it still stood, with some holes in the roof and some mold here and there.

"Wow...so this is Cavulas Village..." Uzume said, observing the surroundings and enjoying the peace, even though abandoned. "It's a bit quiet here...Is there really Dogoo around here?"

"They're probably in the cave." Noire pointed towards the cave, which had freezing wind blowing out of like slowly. The three walked towards the cave, and at first sight into it, it was dark.

"Alright, so let's go!" Neptune exclaimed, entering the cave. His sight quickly disappeared into the darkness of the cave, and both Noire and Uzume quickly followed after him.

"Neptune! Wait a second! Don't rush in without thinking!" Noire yelled, running after him. While running inside the cave, you could barely see a thing. Only _very_ small lights spawning from crystals inside faintly lit the cave, but enough so they the two didn't run into any walls of rocks. The temperature inside the cave was, as expected, cold. It felt like 10 Degress inside, which was bad for Noire and Uzume (And every Neptunia Character) because they had the brilliant idea of wearing skirts! Or... short shorts(?) for Uzume...either way, they most probably should've dressed a bit more carefully.

"Man, it's freezin' in here!" Uzume complained as she crossed her arms, trying to warm herself. Noire was in the same boat.

"Yeah...it's freezing in here...where the hell is Neptune at?" Noire complained as well, as she looked around.

Then...the slimy noises began. Noire felt chills go up her spine, despite the cold temperature in the cave, from the sound.

This was a sound all to familiar to her. Something that she knew all too well. Uzume heard it as well, and she had the same reaction. The two slowly looked behind them...and saw... _them_.

The most vile creature know to mankind that put all other monsters, even demons, to shame...

Dogoo.

Noire and Uzume went pale at the sight. This monster...was a threat to all girls(Neptunia Chracters specifically)! Noire readied a black lance with a blade on it, but did not pull out her gun. Uzume readied two dual knives and got in a stance.

"Heh! I didn't think you would use a lance! Heard you use a gun!" Uzume asked with a confident smirk as she wa sprepared to take down the monster of all monsters.

"I can also use a rapier and Gun, but I can use a lance, though not always preferred." Noire said, spinning said lance. "I just don't have ammo for the gun!" Noire answered with some disappointment.

"Huh? Why didn't you buy some?"

 _"Neptune stole my money!"_ Noire wanted to yell, but the Dogoo were t going to give them that chance...the battle had begun then and there.

* * *

Neptune walked through the cave which he had entered, with his sword, the Trinity Blade, in his hands.

"Hm...I probably shouldn't have went ahead. I already got lost." Neptune said, trying to navigate his way through the cave. It was so dark he could barely see anything! Maybe if he used magic! Yeah! He knows a little bit of magic, which he demonstrated against the Nightröth. He focused magic into his hand, and fire spawned on his palm.

"Haha! The protag prevails yet again!" Neptune yelled...until he noticed that he was in front of a door. The door was made of metal, with some gold designs on it, with a large emerald gem on it. It stood at almost 20 feet tall, as Neptune stood in front of it.

"Wow...this looks like plot advancement. You can tell because its a fancy door inside a cold cave like this...and its big." Neptune said, explaining his logic to himself. He tried to push it open, and it didn't budge at all. He put his sword in it's shealth on his back, and then undid his magic.

"Okay...I know how this works..." Neptune mumbled as he spit in his hands, clapped them together, and rubbed them together. He bent his knees a bit, extended his arms at the door, and opened his palms. _"Open Sesame!"_ Neptune yelled. A moment passed...

...

"...Darn...this always works in the games and movies..." Neptune mumbled as he scratched his head. He began to think of a password the could possibly open the door...but really, none came to mine. After a few moments, he decided to just try any that came to his head first.

"Uh...Pudding?"

...

"Games?"

...

"Sleep?"

...

"...Pudding?"

...

"...Gaah! Why is it so hard!" Neptune yelled out as he walked up, and kicked the door. Hopping on one leg while holding his foot in pain, a mechanical creak was heard. Shortly, the door opened up. The doors split in two, with the entire gem going with the right side of the door, and stopped when completely open.

"..." Neptune simply stared at his work. "It worked...it was painful, but it worked..." Neptune mumbled, as he slowly stopped hopping and walked into the room. At first glance, it was dark. However, he wasn't standing on rock, but rather nice patterned carpet. Slowly, lights came on.

Inside, it was a huge library, with about 10 floors. Books were neatly kept in shelves, and it wasn't even dusty. On the ground, were wooden tables and chairs in rows, these didn't have dust on them either. In the center of the library, was a green pillar that looked like a hologram, and it also had screens circulating around it. There were rows of light that were leading to the pillar, which, at the center of it, held a stand. It held a small tome with a green orb on its center.

Neptune, who slowly walked into the library, approached the stand that had the time on it. At first, he thought that this had to be a trap with some type of monster appearing as soon as he took the tome. However, something told him that the area seemed clear of that danger. The library was too well kept for a monster to be in here, and who would keep a monster inside of a or Ray like this anyway?

He stood in front of the stand, and he looked around the tome to see if it really was a trap. Something like this was far too suspicious. So, deciding he'd just deal with any type of trap that would've awaited him, he slowly lifted the tome off the stand...

...

Nothing happened.

"Hm...looks like that this wasn't a trap then." Neptune said, amazed at this. He inspected the tome, turning it around a bit...until he decided to open it, and see if something awesome would happen! However...when he did open it, nothing happened.

There weren't even words.

It was a blank book. Flipping there the pages, there wasn't anything written inside of it. Not a note, story, spells, anything.

It was blank. Through and through.

Sighing in disappointment, he put the tome inside his jacket and looked around. "Well, this was a complete bust. I thought something cool would've happened like in all those games!" Neptune complained. He had thought something cool would pop out, but no, there wasn't any type of surprise like that. He was about to go look for something tart might've been able to sell for a good price, but-

Before he could, a scream was heard. It came from within the cave, as Neptune looked back. Realizing that it belonged to Noire, Neptune rushed out of the door, while unsheathing the sword from his back. Disappearing inside the darkness of the cave, Neptune was out of sight...

...

...It was then, footsteps from inside the Library were heard...

* * *

 **I apologize for for not updating this story, I promise I'll update this until it's caught up with my other stories! And a little notice, the story will be entering Arc 2 soon, and in a different perspective! After Arc 1, there will be one short post arc chapter, and then the story will enter Arc 2!**

 **I would like to thank _soberan 123_ for help in the story. The ASIC thing was his idea, so a big thank you to him!**

 **At any rate, I hope that you will continue to enjoy the story! Until next chapter!**


	8. Liberate 8

**I own nothing besides OC and Story**

* * *

Neptune ran throughout the cave, searching for Noire and Uzume. He simply followed the sounds of the two yelling, most probably fighting a monster, or the Ancient Dragon that they came out here to kill. He finally arrived at the location of the two, and, as he had thought, they were fighting Dogoo. It was a wide open space, as Neptune stood up high from a path entering the space.

"Graah! D-Damn it, get off me!" Uzume yelled. The Dogoo that was thrown off kept try to get under her clothing.

 _"Wait! Is this a fan service scene?! This story has fan service planned?!"_ Neptune had thought as he suddenly went deep into thought. Noire, who killed a Dogoo with her spear, and also holding onto some parts of her clothing, noticed Neptune up on high. Angered, sh spun her spear around with both of her hands, letting go of her loose armor and clothing, killing 4 Dogoo.

"Neptune! Quit staring like a pervert and help us kill these things!" Noire yelled, as some noticeable spots on her body were now visable. Noticing this, she gave a ' _kyah!'_ and crotched down, covering herself. "These damn Doggo!"

Jumping down, Neptune readied the weapon in his hands, the Trinity Blade, as he rushed at the Dogoo. One jumped up at Neptune, but he defended quickly by slashing it in two, instantly taking it down.

"Why are you two having so much trouble with Dogoo?!" Neptune asked, as he started taking down Dogoo one after the other.

"They're not strong, there's just a lot of them!" Uzume yelled as she killed one. "A lot more than 20 Dogoo, _that's_ for sure!" She finished as she killed another one. One jumped up onto her shoulder and tried to get underneath her clothing, but she threw what she could off before it fully turned into slime, but some slime still cover her shoulder.

"Did you find the Ancient Dragon yet?!" Neptune asked, killing another one. Noire, who managed to put back on most of her armor, but still remained loose, got up and impaled a Dogoo, killing it.

"No! We haven't found it yet!" Noire responded, as she killed another one. "We think it's somewhere around here though, so be careful!" Noire said, as a Dogoo got underneath her skirt, making her blush as yell out.

"W-Wait, Damn it! Sto...!" Noire tried to get the Dogoo off, but to barely any avail.

"Nepsy! Noirsy! Cover your ears!" Uzume suddenly yelled, as both suddenly looked at her, but insticntly covered their ears. Uzume rose both of her dual knives behind her head, and a orange aura suddenly covered them. She the s tabbed both the knives into the ground, and s big blast of sound erupted, killing all of the Dogoo.

After a moment of covering their ears, regardless of the end of the sudden use of Magic, they slowly removed their hands from ears and looked at Uzume.

"Was...that Sound Magic?" Noire asked, and Uzume nodded.

"Yeah, I know that and Dream Magic. But that's the only types of Magic I can use." Uzume said. "But I just started learning it recently so it's not that powerful, it can take down Dogoo okay, but it just stuns higher level monsters."

"Either way, it's a pretty useful Magic." Noire commented.

"Alright, now...where would we find a Ancient Dragon?" Neptune suddenly asked.

The sounds of giant rumbling, like bombs, started. Neptune instantly regretted asking that, because everyone knows that's a way to trigger a boss fight, so in other words, he jinxed it.

"Oh that does not sound good..." Uzume said...as something started to some out of a opening that almost reached the ceiling. Out of it, two red glowing eyes emitted from the darkness within the cave, as it walked out, with booming loud steps. There stood an Ancient Dragon that had brown skin and black horns on its body.

"When you wish we had a gun now?!" Uzume asked as the Ancient Dragon breathed fire at the three, who managed to dodge at the last second by rolling to the side.

"Shut up!"

The Ancient dragon breathed fire at Neptune, who had then dodged out of the way by rolling to the side. "Crap, do we have any way of damaging it!?" Uzume yelled, as she dodged a strike from its claw.

"I have one!"

"What would that be?!" Uzume asked, as Neptune rushed at it with his weapon ready.

"Hit it til it dies!" Neptune exclaimed as he jumped up at it, slashing its eye, and jumping behind it back, before repeatedly hitting it. Noire merely stared at him like he was insane.

 _"He's lost his mind!"_ She thought as Neptune repeatedly attacked it. The Ancient Dragon then whipped its tail at him, hitting Neptune and sending him crashing into a wall. He hit the ground, and held his gut in pain. He still held onto his weapon as he struggled to get up, but got up regardless.

However, the Ancient Dragon didn't intend to allow Neptune to recover. It then loaded fire in its mouth, intending to fire it at Neptune.

"Crap, Nepsy! Get outta the way!" Uzume yelled as Neptune looked up, but the Ancient Dragon had already breathed a stream of fire at him. Barely being able to dodge, Neptune rolled to the side, with the end result being his ankle getting burnt. Hissing in pain, the Ancient Dragon was about to breath more fire, but Uzume jumped up and stabbed the slashed Dragon Eye completely, making the Ancient Dragon Roar in pain.

"Neptune!" Noire yelled, lending him her shoulder as she helped him get to safer distance. Noire set him down next to a wall, as she gripped her spear again. She then glared at Neptune.

"Idiot! What the hell were you thinking?!" Noire yelled, getting in his face about it. "That was too reckless for fighting an Ancient Dragon! Don't you know any better?!" Neptune merely stared at her.

"Err...have a potion?" Neptune asked, as Noire grew a comical vein on her head. But before she could yell at him yet again-

"Noirsy! Nepsy! Look out!" Uzume yelled as the two looked at her, and saw the Ancient Dragon loading fire in its mouth and was about to breath fire at the two of them. Noire widened her eyes in realization, and quickly tried to get Neptune up. However, the Ancient Dragon breathed out fire at the two before she could even do that.

"No!" Uzume yelled as she was about to activate her Sound Magic again, but even that wouldn't have done anything in this situation. However, before the fire hit the two (lovebirds), Neptune had risen his sword up and pointed it at the flames, with it starting to glow, and then the flames hit.

However, lighting was then spotted. As a cloud of flames was casted, lightning started to appear, and shortly, Neptune was on one knee as he was in a stance that looked as though he slashed something to the side, with the sword in his left hand.

Noire was behind him, as she watched in shock at the sudden twist.

"Neptune...d-did you just use Lightning Magic?" Noire asked as Neptune looked back, with his face with just surprise than shock.

"I don't know any Lightning spells! It was the sword!" Neptune exclaimed as he gripped the blade, and it started to glow and emit lightning. This action shocked Neptune as he held the blade of Lightning. (Ha, puns)

 _"I heard about this once before...The Sword controls Lightning, The Gun controls Fire, the Staff controls Ice, and the Bow controls Wind..."_ Noire thought as she stared at Neptune, who stared at the Trinity Blade in his hands.

"Nepsy! Use that and defeat the Dragon!" Uzume yelled at the Ancient Dragon then charged at the two. Noire, with quick reaction, reached into her sachet and pulled out a healing potion in a vial, uncapping it and making Neptune drink it.

"Mmf...!?"

"Shut up and drink! Dodge!" Noire suddenly yelled as both then rolled out of the way, the Ancient Dragon crashing into the wall. Dazed, it stumbled around a bit before Neptune gripped the sword with two hands.

"Alright, let's do this!" Neptune exclaimed as he charged at the Ancient Dragon. Quickly jumping up at it, charging lightning into the blade, she strikes it across the face, landing a devasting blow of lightning on it. Roaring in anger, the Ancient Dragon then tried to slash it with its' claw. However, Neptune jumped above it, charging more lightning into his blade. He then striked down like a hammer, and as a result, a boom of thunder and lightning exploded throughout the cave.

Jumping down, Neptune held the sword in his right hand now, as the Ancient Dragon stumbled a bit.

"It's not done yet!" Noire yelled, as Neptune then stood up, turned around, and gripped the blade, charging more lightning into it.

"I know!" Neptun yelled back as he ran up to the Ancient Dragon, and then stabbed it in its heart. Roaring in pain, life had left its body. Neptune quickly jumped to the side to avoid getting crushed by the dragon, as the Ancient Dragon then fell down, dead.

"Hah...hah...hah...Is it dead now?" Neptune asked, breathing in and out. Noire walked up to Neptune, with her spear resting on her shoulder.

"Looks like it." Noire said. "Let's bring back a scale or something and prove we killed it."

"Why? We can just bring back the tome." Neptune said as he pulled the tome out of his jacket. Noire and Uzume went plate eye'd at the tome in Neptune's hand.

"You found the library!?" Noire yelled in shock, and Neptune nodded.

"Yeah, since we got it, we can go back home and slack off." Neptune said, as the two didn't react and just stared at him with plate eyes. Ultimately, navigating through this cave was supposed to be hard, considering most of it was dark, and with monsters lurking about, that'd be even more dangerous. Yet Neptune finds it so quickly and easily...

"...Well...I guess since we have it, we should go home." Uzume said.

"But we're not slacking off." Noire then said sternly, getting a shock from Neptune.

"Wha-?! Why?! We did this work here and that should be enough!" Neptune complained.

"Just doing one quest doesn't mean you can slack off the rest of the day!"

"You're too strict!"

Before Noire could yelled any further, a sudden development reminded her of something in her previous fight just now.

The Dogoo made her clothing more loose.

She remembered this because most of her armor then slipped off and hit the ground, as Noire stood only in her under wear and a black shirt. A silence occurred.

...

Noire blushed harder than ever before.

"...Hey Wait! You can't bl-!"

"PERVERRRRRT!"

"GAAAAAAH!"

* * *

Now walking back towards Sylph Village, Noire had got her clothing and armor on to a extent that they would t fall off. Neptune just kept quiet with a red hand mark on his cheek, as Uzume also kept quiet, not wanting to get involved in this type of situation.

So in short, it was quiet the whole way back...

...

"...No-?"

"Shut up!"

"..."

"..."

Uzume was bout to say something to try to at least ease up the mood, however, she quickly glared at the forest and immediately grabbed the collars of Noire and Neptune's shirts and jumped into some bushes.

"Uzume, Wh-?!" Noire tried to yell, but Uzume covered her mouth.

"Quiet!" Uzume growled as some footsteps were heard. Two men in black knight armor walked past the bushes, as they continued to talk quietly. When they were out of hearing distance, Uzume looked up.

"...Obsidian Troops..."

* * *

 **The chapter after the next one will be the Post, then we shall move into Arc 2. This shall be my last submission for 2017, Happy New Year peps!**


	9. Liberate 9

**This shall mark the final chapter before the special chapter next time. After that, we shall begin the second phase, which I'm really excited for. Anyway; I only own the few OC's and Story, nothing else.**

 **This is the prologue arc for the story, in case anyone wonders why it was so short.**

* * *

The three hid while the guards passed. Uzume looked up, when they were out of hearing distance, Uzume looked back down on the two on the ground in the bush.

"Obsidian troops...shit!" Uzume growled as she hit the ground.

"Obsidian troops...? Why are they here?!" Neptune asked in confusion.

"..." Noire kept quiet, gulping as she looked out into the distance...where she saw black smoke rise where the village was, along with flames. She widened her eyes in shock, the signs of a fire clear as day.

"Something happened in the village! We have to go!" Noire said. Uzume and Neptune looked out into the distance as they saw the smoke rising. Uzume and Neptune's eyes widened as they realized what black smoke meant.

"Son of a-!" Uzume growled as she ran towards the village, along with Neptune. Noire was the last to follow, taking out Obsidian Troops quietly while they proceeded towards the village. As they continued, they noticed a large amount of troops present in the village area. Which was quite strange, for normally, when locating a isolated village they send fewer troops. However, this seemed...strange.

Uzume was the one thinking this, wondering why so many troops would come to such a isolated village. She had a bad feeling...that was for sure...

Upon arriving at the village, the the entire village was purged into flames. People running, and those who could fight fought of troops, though numbers were beginning to diminish for the opposing side. Neptune drew his blade and Uzume pulled out her knives. Noire pulled out her spear as the three quickly ran for the main village hall, which they would find old man Ikuro.

During the path, they encountered several troops. Neptune had skillfully defeated 3 of them, while Uzume defeated 2 while approaching. Noire had taken down 4, but they just kept coming. Armed with bows and swords and axes, they were around every corner, every path, every sighted place within the village.

As they continued, Uzume had heard one of the soldiers yell.

"There! Found the target!" Ultimately, Uzume had thought that it was just them that they were after. However, that made no sense. As far as she knew, they were just regulars living from the dictated life of the nation. Sure, Neptune was perhaps a bit careless and got into trouble when away, but even he wouldn't get this much attention by the capital of Planeptune. Uzume hardly ever left his villages borders, so it couldn't be her...

The only possible solution was...

Noire.

But the mere thought of it sounded ridiculous. However, she doesn't know very much about Noire's background, so Uzume didn't cross out the possibility of it. Uzume kept her guard up, for if Noire was the target, there would undoubtably be trouble. She had heard that Noire was cursed from Neptune...and it involved a Nightröth. However, they only tread during the night, and on full moons, so it couldn't be the work of a röth.

The only way a röth could appear is when it at least turns night, but it's full power would not manifest itself until a Full Moon. Uzume took out 2 more soldiers swiftly and skillfully as she continued. However, a collapsing bell tower blocked her from the other two ahead. Embers and flames blew around, forcing Uzume to cover her eyes. Coughing, she waved her hand. She looked at the destruction of the bell tower as she cursed under her breath.

"Nepsy! Noirsy! Keep going! I'll catch up!" Uzume yelled as she took another route. On her way, she passed bye uite a useful weapon for this situation; A bow and arrow. Picking it up on instinct, she intended to take it with...but a hand held onto it.

And it wasn't a obsidian soldier hand either.

Uzume was shocked, but she shook the bow, the hand that held it falling to the ground. It was clear that the one that held it wasn't with the living any longer, so Uzume took the bow and arrows, rushing to catch up with Neptune and Noire...

"...damnit!"

* * *

Neptune and Noire kept going, Neptune taking out Obsidian troops left and right as they did. Neptune began breathing heavily, obviously exhausted. He fell to one knee, catching his breath.

"There...are so many of them!" Neptune yelled, before continuing to take breath. Neptune looked to the sky...as it slowly grew darker. Neptune widened his eyes in shock and confusion. He stood up, as thunder began rumbling in the air.

"It's...turning night...?" Neptune mumbled. The sound of metal hitting the ground was heard, as Neptune turned to see Noire gripping her chest, her skin turning pale. Her legs began to wabble as she fell and hit the ground, as she did Neptune rushed to her aid. He crotched down and turned her, seeing her pale face and seeming dead expression. She let out a weak, quiet high squeal, as she was now unresponsive to anything Neptune did.

"Hey, Hey! You okay?! Do you need a extra life or something?!" Neptune yelled.

The dark howl of a wolf was then heard.

Neptune swung his head back in realization. Immediately, he picked up Noire, holding her over his shoulder, as he ran towards the village hall. His sword in his other hand, he fought off anyone who got in his way. The sound of stomping grew louder and louder, it was obvious that, somehow, the Nightröth after Noire was here.

He had no idea how it was possible, from the old tales it was never heard of that the Nightröth's could control the night and bring it forth. But that didn't matter right now. There was no way Neptune would be able to fight off the Nightröth while carrying Noire. He had to get to the Hall, there he could at least get Noire to safety while defending the tsundere.

The dark howling grew louder and louder, and the stomping of the ground increased even further. Neptune continued to advance, not giving himself a breather even for an instant. When he was almost at the entrance to the hall, a shock wave knocked him off balance. Noire hit the ground, as well did Neptune. Neptune could, for some reason, not summon up any magic power or let alone strengh. That shock wave must've been some type of magic cancel? Either way, he was in trouble.

The shadow of a beast, that put the night to shame, covered him. Neptune managed to look up, to see a black wolf land on the ground, and it circled around to show the exact same Nightröth that was after Noire. The wolf he rode upon growled darkly and fiercely.

 **"Do you think...that you could escape...destiny...?"** The Nightröth asked. It got off the wolf and slowly walked towards Noire. However, Neptune caught his eye first, seeing him summon up some strength to begin to get up. The röth walked over to him first, and slammed its foot onto Neptune back. Neptune yelled in pain, as the röth pushed down harder, twisting its foot.

 **"You've not yet awakened to...your power...but that won't be issuable for you...now..."** The röth spoke as he reached to his hip, and slowly pulled out a black double edged one handed sword. He lifted it up to the air, and twisted it around so taht it pointed to the ground.

 **"Hope...is now lost..."** It spoke..as it lowered its blade quickly. But, before it could reach...

A flash of light exploded, blowing the röth away. The wolf roared at the sudden burst of light, as the röth arose, witnessing the source.

It was Ikuro Jiigoku.

He held a staff in one hand, and a sword in the other. He had a serious and stern expression on his face, while his staff produced a blinding light. The Nightröth's wolf was forced to step back. The Nightröth itself stepped back as well, holding up his arm to block the light.

"Go back to the shadows where you came from!"

 **"Do you think you can command me... _old man?_ " **The Nightröth asked, as it lifted its sword, summoning a pitch black darkness. Before anything else happened, Ikuro pointed his staff at the röth, erasing his darkness and making him yell in both anger and pain.

"You have no power when Light is present! Begone!" Ikuro yelled, as the röth was forced into the shadows...it continued to step back where the light didn't reach, as it was no longer within sight. The wolf also retreated, escaping into the darkness. Ikuro's staff brew less light as he bent down to Neptune.

"You must not die yet, neither that Noire child." Ikuro spoke as he set down his sword, flipping Neptune to his back.

"Old man...? How's Noire? She...ran outta HP so I think she needs a extra life or something." Neptune said, as Ikuro ignored that question, well, part of it anyway.

"The girl is fine. Listen to me, we don't have time. You take that girl, make your way towards Lowee and its army, there, you will find support on the matter." Ikuro said, Neptune slowly managed to get up, wrapping his hand around the Trinity Blade.

"What...? Lowee? Why Lowee? What's going on Old Man?" Neptune asked, as Ikuro grabbed his shoulder and lifted him off the ground.

"There's no time, you must flee to Lowee!" Ikuro ordered as he pushed him towards Noire, prompting him to get her out of here. But before Neptune could even question Ikuro's decision, the air grew more tense, as everything turned silent.

Ikuro looked behind him slowly, signaling that he must've knew something about this bad feeling that had appeared. Ikuro looked at Neptune.

"RUUUN!" He roared, but a large orb of darkness descended on the ground where the three were, blowing back Neptune, Ikuro remained where he was, holding one arm over his face. He looked at the mass of Darkness that had descended, raising his staff and summoning light from it.

However, this didn't affect the darkness at all. The darkness merely let out a high pitch screech that, after a instant, disappeared as all silence took control. Then, Ikuro's staff blew up, blowing Ikuro back and hitting a demolished building. Ikuro groaned in struggle, looking up, he saw a figure walking towards him.

"Obsidian... Heart..." He let out, as the figure didn't move, it raised it hand and Ikuro was forced to the air. Ikuro couldn't move, paralyzed for some reason, and seemingly being choked. The figure slammed it hand down, Ikuro hitting the ground hard enough to make a dent in the ground. It raised it hand again and lowered it with the exact same amount of force, Ikuro taking more and more damage. Finally, the figure known as Obsidian Heart raised it hand up and slowly gripped it hand, like trying to crush something.

Neptune, who was watching the entire scene okay out, decided to take action. He picked up his sword, and lightning shrouded it, sparking off of the ground. He rushed towards the figure. The figure known as Obsidian Heart noticed Neptune, but knew that his attack would do nothing.

How wrong it was.

The attack pierced through the darkness, as Obsidian Heart let out a earth shattering scream. A hand smacked him away, sending him flying into a collapsed building. Obsidian Heart growled in fury, obviously not pleased that someone managed to harm her, a child for that matter.

"Heh...hehehe..." Ikuro began chuckling, which Obsidian Heart noticed.

"You...have no...power...for what is...to come..." Ikuro managed to speak, which Obsidian Heart didn't find very amusing. She gripped her hand again, making Ikuro suffer more.

 **"Nonsense..."** Obsidian Heart spoke, her voice the tone of a mature woman. She then pushed her entire arm, sending Ikuro into a building at high speed, and later formed a ball of dark energy and launched it at him. A dark explosion occured, and it let out a loud boom.

 **"..."** Obsidian Heart remained quiet. The darkness around her fading only slightly as the hand felt its side, and raised its hand, only to see blood soak her hand. Even then she said not a word, as she looked over at Noire. She slowly levitated to her, and picked her up by the hair.

 **"You...have caused me a lot of trouble...but no more."** She said, before throwing Noire over her shoulder. She caught a glance of Neptune, unconcious and damaged to the point of bleeding. What a fragile being, she had thought. If he bleeds from a mere hit, then she has no need for concern over this child.

There is no hope.

Darkness then shrouded both her and Noire, and she disappeared it no thin air...

...

* * *

...

Neptune slowly began to open his eyes, staring up at the ceiling of a...library. Neptune couldn't quite fathom what had happened, or how he got here, for from what he could recall, he was facing the final boss already, and then he got beat by one hit.

Neptune slowly began to rise up, but plopped back down when he felt a great sharp pain on his abdomen. He looked at himself, and saw that he was in a bed with bandages on his side. His shirt was off so he could see himself without raising his shirt.

"Don't move." A voice said, as Neptune looked around, only to see no one. Footsteps behind the purple haired child were then heard. Neptune glanced up from the bed, and saw a woman.

She had tan skin, and pink twin tails that reached her waist. She had a eye patch over her right eye. She had a grayish black long coat that had a hood on it, and had black pants and boots. She had a scythe attached to her back, along with fingerless black gloves on her hands. The coat also had segments of leather armor on it.

She walked over to the bed, pulled up a chair, and sat down. She inspected Neptune as she then spoke again.

"Your wounds will reopen if you move too much. I'm no doctor, but..." She said, as Neptune stared at her in confusion...

"...Who...are you?" Neptune asked, as the woman slowly composed herself by siting up straight.

"I am one of the leaders of the underground supply organization ASIC; Second in command, Magic." Magic introduced herself.

"...Hm." Neptune merely answered, as if not really caring much of her Idenity. "Any~Who~, what's the deal? Where am I?" Neptune asked, as Magic cleared her throat, standing up and walking around the area a little.

"I brought you back to the library where you found this book here." Magic said, as she picked up the small tome from Neptune bag, inspecting it.

"Hey! You stole that?! Is your pickpocket skill 100 or something?!" Neptune asked while pointing a finger at Magic. He then felt a sharp pain in his abdomen and covered it with both hands, hissing in pain.

"Don't shout, you'll reopen your wound." Magic said, walking back towards Neptune. "And I didn't steal this...it was merely in your bag, and I just happened to catch a glance of it. Besides, I discovered it first." Magic said as he tossed the book onto Neptune's lap, and then walked back to the desk.

"I came here to try to get that book, for it wields some sort of great guidance...or so the legend goes. But imagine my surprise when a kid waltz on in here, wielding the Trinity Blade of the Quartet on his back, and takes it." Magic said, as Neptune merely remained quiet.

"Ah, crap baskets, you're not gonna tell me I have to go on some forced adventure now, are you?" Neptune asked, as Magic shook her head.

"Forced? No. Choice? Yes." Magic said as she stopped and looked at Neptuen dead in the eye.

"Ikuro Jiigoku has passed..." Magic said that, and Neptune's heart sank. Before he could question anything else, Magic spoke again.

"And Obsidian Heart has taken Noire back to the Capital. I know not of why, but it cannot be good. So, you have a choice. Either you can live out the rest of your days, knowing full well that Ikuro Jiigoku died for nothing and watch the world rot, or you can decide to save your friend, and save the world." Magic said sternly and seriously.

Neptune didn't amswer for a great amount of time. Ultimately, the death of Ikuro made his heart ache, and to make it worse he assumed not many of the villagers made it out of the village safely either. And the fact that Nepgear was in the village didn't ease him at all. For all he knew, Nepgear could be dead. But he didn't want to think about that, rather, he had a gut feeling that Nepgear had it out okay. Uzume, he knew was alright. It would take more than Obsidian Troops to take her down.

Neptune began to think deeper now...Save the world by choice, or do nothing...

...

Neptune inhaled.

"Oaky, I'll go save Noire and save the world and junk." Neptune answered. Magic gave a satisfied 'Hmph' and picked up a red bottle of something and handed it to Neptune.

"What this?"

"A health potion."

"NEPU?! Why didn't you give it to me Eariler?!"

"I wanted to know if you'd actually save the world. If you chose the other, I would've left you here to die." Magic said, and Neptune was stuck by her heartlessness. He had just narrowly escaped a slow death...

Well, he still drank the potion he was handed regardless, and slowly, the pain in his abdomen disappeared. Neptune ripped off the bandages, and lore and behold, the wounds were healed. Neptune stood up and stretched. Magic walked over, picked up his shirt and jacket, and threw it at Neptune.

"Hurry, we must make for Planeptune. We have a way into the city, and we're going to rescue your friend. After that, we must travel to Lowee and join up with the Rebel Army." Magic explained as she looked back at him, handing him his Trinity blade, in its sheath. "There, we will find the other member of the Quartet."

"Eh?" Neptune said, as he took hold of the sword.

"His name is Blanc. Our head Leader is there as we speak." Magic said as she handed Neptune his bag.

"What's he like?"

"...Uh..." Magic didn't know what to say to...describe him. But, one word in particular came to mind for the question.

"...Difficult."

"Huh, neat."

"Anyway, we must leave. If you're ready, let us depart." Magic said as she began walking towards the exit.

"...Talk about a Unexpected Journey."

"What was that?"

"Nothin'!"

And so, the two began their journey to save the girl known as Noire. This will be the start of a grand journey...with the help of many family faces, most of which happens to be enemies...and the greatest protagonist known to Mankind.

The ultimate and unstoppable, Kung fu master-!

* * *

"NEPTUNE!"

 _"Okay Lady Purple Heart, imma stop you right~ there."_

In the Planeptune Basilicom, Neptune, CPU of Planeptune, was on the phone with someone. She held the phone up to her ear, as she listened to the man's questions.

 _"First question...Are these Nightröth's original? Because they sound oddly familiar to-"_

"Don't say it, it's fine as long as we don't say it aloud."

 _"Second Question, why was Lady Nepgear a child?"_

"I thought it was really cute to see lil' Nep Jr. like that!"

 _"And Why did you write your Male self in those situations with Lady Black Heart?"_

"The better question is; How much will you pay me to be in those situations with Noire?"

"..."

"..."

 _"...You're gonna go **FAR** in this business."_

"WHOO-HOO!"

* * *

 **The RPG _"Shadow of Gamindustri"_ was later produced the next year.**

 **It grossed 9 Billion Credits in its first week of release.**

 **Due to Neptune's lack of foresight, however, as well as a conflicted contract, she received no money from the game and was stricken from the credits of the game.**

 **She now lives, as broke as the day her series began, at Compa's Apartment.**

 **This happened, however, after she was released from the hospital from a sudden attack from Blanc, who went on a rampage and inflicted life threatening damage on Neptune in a blood rage.**


End file.
